Moving Out of The Shadows
by BigCountryKitKat23
Summary: My first CM Fanfic be kind.  The BAU gets a new member who has a relationship with a current member of our team.  Set during Season 7 after Prentiss' return.  JJ/P pairing
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hi Everyone! I'm Kat and this is my first ever CM Fanfic. The basic summary of the story is that the BAU is getting a new member and she has a relationship with a current member of the BAU. Not sure how long this one is going to be or where I'm going with it but I'm excited about it and we'll see what happens.

A/N2- There will be a few pairings that I think will sastify my fellow Jemily shippers and not sure if I'm going to pair anyone else up or not. I am no good at all at writing sex scenes so unless someone offers to partner up with me on this story, the rating will stay at T. I am more than willing however to co-author so if someone who does write that kind of stuff wants to get involved with this story feel free to PM me! Hope everyone enjoys the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Criminal Minds, I just enjoy making them meet my characters!

Jessica woke up to the unforgiving sun shining through the blinds. She looked around for a minute to take in her surroundings. After a moment of trying to find something that looked remotely familiar, she decided this was somewhere she had never been before. It wasn't a new experience for Jessica. Waking up in a strange bed with a pounding headache had become a more common experience than she would like to admit to anyone. She knew when she rolled over there would be a face she didn't recognize.

She did her best to open her eyes all the way against the unrelenting sun. Slowly she tried to turn over, doing her best to ignore the sharp pains in her head. Jessica had been correct, there was another warm body lying in the bed with her. She put her right arm under her and did her best to sit up to get a better look at the man next to her. When she was all the way up with her elbow digging into the mattress, she took a sharp breath in, nearly doing a double take.

She felt like her eyes would fall out of their sockets at any minute, like one would see in a cartoon. The shock wasn't from how handsome the man was, although he was quite attractive. She shock was from the fact that he looked just like…no…it was just the early morning and the hangover playing tricks on her eyes. She shook that thought out of her head quickly.

It wasn't abnormal for Jessica to wake up in the arms of a very good looking man. More often than not, she couldn't remember their names. She had never struggled for attention from guys. In middle school, she was the first girl guys began to notice. In high school she caught the attention of anyone that saw her. Guys swooned over the starting point guard of the basketball team and class Valedictorian. She was the girl every mother wanted their son to bring home to them. Her bright blonde hair and clear blue eyes only added to her "all-American girl" image. Jessica had little trouble graduating from Yale with highest honors and going on to graduate the FBI Academy faster than anyone else she came into the Academy with. Her high GPA and quick graduation from the Academy along with her FBI connections got her into a high ranking counter terrorism squad in the New York field office with no problem.

Jessica couldn't help herself. She looked over at the man again. God he looks like him, she thought to herself. She leaned in closer. The young man's long curly hair came down just over his eyes. He had a strong jaw line that played spot on into Jessica's type. His smooth chest was tight and muscular. Jessica put a hand on his chest and rubbed down to his smooth abs. She outlined each contour with the tips of her fingers. She let it linger there for a moment before she realized what she was doing. She jerked her hand away quickly. She had to get out…now. She searched frantically around the room, quietly looking for pieces of clothing that belonged to her.

Once she had all of her clothes she was ready to rush out the door. My phone, Jessica thought, as she looked around to see where her phone had been put in the mayhem. I hope I didn't leave it at the bar. As soon as the thought crossed her mind it was wiped away by the light shining off the back of her silver phone. "Shit," she mumbled as she assessed how she was going to retrieve the device. The small room was cramped. She would have to get back on the bed and lean over the handsome stranger to get it. She considered for a moment leaving the phone. However, she knew her boss would not take well to replacing another phone. She laid down the heels that were in her hand and eased back onto the bed. She leaned over the man and had made a sigh of relief about getting her phone when a touch made her freeze. She looked down into piercing blue eyes.

"Hi gorgeous," he mumbled in a husky tone, laying a strong hand on her lower back.

"Hi," Jessica racked her brain unsuccessfully. The bright blue eyes had recovered a few memories from the night before but a name wasn't one of those memories.

"Can I make you breakfast?" He asked as Jessica moved off the bed in such a fast motion, it made her head spin. She steadied herself slowly.

"I really have to get to work…sorry."

"It's Saturday," the man said looking at his clock to see the time.

Damn I'm an idiot Jessica thought to herself. She now had to come up with a lie for her lie about going to work. "Yeah well criminals don't really care about weekends…"

The man looked a little sad and skeptical but accepted the answer. He looked as if he was going to speak again so Jessica cut him off.

"Um…I've got to go…Where exactly are we?"

"Corner of 8th and Washington."

"Thanks," Jessica rushed out the door. As the door to the apartment slammed behind her she had heard him yell something about seeing her again. Jessica kept moving afraid the man would follow her out expecting an answer. See me again? She thought. That's a first.

A/N- I'm not going to hound everyone about reviews but since this is my first Fanfic I'd like to know what everyone thinks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Here's the 2****nd**** chapter of this story. Figured I'd get it up very quickly. The first couple chapters are just backstory. Hopefully you'll get to see the team by Chapter 3 Yay! Something to cheer you up also, you'll get to figure out the team's connection with the new characters today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters. I just enjoy making them meet my characters **

Jessica opened the big wooden door to the apartment complex. Facing the full brunt of the sun for the first time she nearly turned around and went right back in. she forced herself to keep moving though knowing what was waiting for her back inside the apartment. The cool, brisk air slapped her in the face hard making her pull her coat tighter around her slim body. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and made the call she had made so many times before.

"Hudson," she heard the hoarse voice of her best friend after a few rings and knew had woken her up.

"Hey it's me, I uh…I need a ride."

"Again Jess?" Kelly asked sounding frustrated.

"yeah again," Jessica said sheepishly.

"Give me a few minutes. Where are you?"

Jessica looked around for the first time finally getting her bearings. "Corner of 8th and Washington." She scanned the slowly filling street. "Uh…there's a Café on the corner. I'll sit there and have a coffee."

"Yeah I know the place. I'll be there in about a half hour."

"Ok Thanks again Kel."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye."

Jessica shoved her cell phone deep into the pocket of her coat. She walked into the little Café and sat at a corner table facing the door. She laughed slightly to herself. No matter what the circumstance she couldn't fight the habits of an agent. After ordering a coffee and a bagel, she sat for what seemed like a very short amount of time before the door opened. She chewed on her bagel absentmindedly as Kelly spotted her and walked over to sit with her. Kelly signaled the waitress to get Jessica a refill and ordered herself a cup of coffee.

"Well…" Kelly started.

"I really appreciate this…again," Jessica interrupted.

"It's no problem. I'm pretty sure picking your best friend up at a random Café after what I would assume is another one night stand is mentioned somewhere in the best friend contract."

Jessica smiled but she felt a little guilty. This wasn't the first time Kelly had had to pick Jessica up from some random location after a night out on the town. Jessica and Kelly had been friends for years. They met in Jessica's first year at the Academy. Kelly was almost finished but took it upon herself to help Jessica with some things here and there. It had always amazed Jessica how her and Kelly had made such great friends. While they had a great deal in common, they were polar opposites in a lot of ways.

Kelly was a beautiful girl much like Jessica. She was tall and slender with very defined cheekbones. It frustrated Jessica sometimes that while she had to hit the gym at least once a day to maintain her body, Kelly only went about three times a week. That only paid off to Jessica in that Kelly's body was more model-like while Jessica's was toned and muscular. She had dark chocolate brown hair that had streaks of deep red mixed in. Her green eyes seemed to look right through people at times. Kelly had a similar upbringing to Jessica in that she was a star athlete at her perspective high school. She was the captain of their championship softball team. Kelly's responsibility and leadership abilities had brought her to the position of Unit Chief of the unit in the Counter-Terrorism department.

Jessica had no problem with her best friend being her boss. She felt a team needed to trust each other with their lives and there's no one she trusted more than Kelly.

"What happened?" Kelly asked interrupting Jessica's train of thought.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Kelly asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Anything…work…"

Kelly nearly spit out her coffee and Jessica knew something was up.

"What is it Kel?"

Kelly looked up to Jessica and knew there was no use trying to lie to Jessica. Other than the fact she was her best friend, Jessica was very perceptive.

"Listen Jess, I need you to hear me out all the way through…"

Jessica nodded fearing what was to come.

"A position opened up and they want me to take it. It would mean a raise for me."

"That's great Kelly!"

Kelly put her hand up to stop her friend, "The positions will also take me out of the field and relocate me."

"To where? What's the position?"

"Section Chief of the Counter-Terrorism Unit in Quantico, Virginia." Kelly could see the wheels turning in Jessica's head so she continued on, "I wanted to put you in the position of Unit Chief but the powers that be wouldn't approve. They want Johnson in that position."

"Johnson! I can't work under that arrogant, know-it-all, usless…"

"Kelly put her hand up again to stop Jessica's stream of insults. She knew the relationship between Jessica and Kip Johnson was strained and the insults would fly all day if she didn't cut her off. "I know Jess. I know better than anyone about your trust issues and your problems with Johnson. I told them that. So we talked and I made some calls. Turns out my contacts found a place for you on another team if you're willing to make the move and take the position."

Jessica nodded giving Kelly permission to continue.

Kelly knew this was the part that Jessica would struggle with, "Its in Quantico too Jess. We would be moving to the same place!"

"Kel…" Jessica had a feeling she knew where this was going, "Who is your connection?"

Kelly cringed knowing she had all but been caught, "Aaron Hotchner?" Kelly cringed and the name came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Aaron Hotchner?" Jessica flipped through her mental rolodex trying to put a face with the name. Kelly knew Jessica was close to figuring it out so she braced herself. "Wait…Hotchner…Hotchner…Hotch." There it was. Kelly thought that Jessica's eyes actually sparked from blue to red for a moment. "You called in a favor to get me on my SISTER'S team!" Jessica nearly yelled.

"Listen Jess, I…"

"No," Jessica interrupted, "No way. Not going to happen. I have worked my ass off my entire life to get out from under her shadow Kelly. Do you know what it's like to live under the shadow of your big sister? I've done everything she's ever done and some things better yet I'm still not as good as the great Jennifer Jareau. I can't start back from scratch."

"Jess it's not about being under her shadow. You love your sister."

"Of course I love her Kelly. We're almost as close as you and I. And I also know that she has nothing to do with our parents comparing the two of us but that doesn't help any. Plus we bicker because she judges how I live my life. I would much rather have her judge my life from a few states away thanks!"

"She doesn't judge you Jessica. She just wants you to be more careful and responsible. We all do." Kelly stated.

"You all do?" Jessica asked a little hurt.

Kelly sighed. She didn't have to look up from her coffee to know from the tone of Jessica's voice that she was hurt. "Yeah. Jess I wanted you to have the Unit Chief position, you know why they wouldn't let me give it to you?"

Jessica shook her head.

"Because words like impatient, lack of trust, and loose cannon appear way too many times in your file."

"Ouch…" Jessica looked fairly hurt.

"I mean it helps that they appear next to words like loyal, hard-working, and and I quote 'one of the best agents I've ever had the pleasure of working with.'"

"Kelly…"

"Hey it wasn't me. Section Chief Carlson wrote that one after that case in Jersey where you took that bullet for him," Kelly smiled. "Listen if there was a file on your life I'm pretty sure it would contain the same words though. You live your life just like you work your job. I mean how many times is this that I've had to come pick you up from some random guys apartment? Do you even know? For as long as I've known you, you've been this person. A go-getter, a risk-taker but it's getting dangerous. I know you miss Calvin Jess but he isn't coming back and you risking your life everyday isn't going to bring him back."

Jessica flinched at the name and she quickly wiped away the memory of the man this morning who looked so much like him.

Kelly continued, "I think you should give it a chance. They like you Jess but we all know you're not ready for that kind of position. They think…we think you need to move to an established team with more experienced members to work on your leadership skills and your trust issues. Maybe being around your sister more wouldn't be such a bad idea either. Clearly you guys have things you need to work out."

Kelly looked at her friend and could tell she was getting ready to concede, "We've both met the team. They're going to accept you because of Jennifer. You've taken the classes and you're good at it. I think the personality of this team is going to better suit you. You need to take the chance because you're never going to move up here."

Jessica nodded finally giving in, "Ok, but I swear, the minute someone compares me to her I'm going to snap." Jessica smiled.

Kelly tilted her head a little and gave her best friend a quirked eyebrow and a lopsided grin, "so you want to talk about why I'm picking you up at 7am on a Saturday?"

"Uh…no, not at all." Jessica smiled her best Jareau smile at her friend while taking a huge gulp of coffee.

**A/N Yay! I'm pretty happy with this chapter and I'm also happy to be informing everyone that we're definitely going to meet the team in the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Three chapters in a day…I'm even impressed with myself lol. Don't get to used to it though. This is just a fluke lol. Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who has favorite and signed up for alerts. Would love to hear some opinions though. So shoot me some reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or their characters**.

Quantico, Virginia

Another Monday Jennifer Jareau thought to herself as she poured two cups of coffee. She was the first and only one in the office this early but she knew Emily would be coming out of the elevator any minute. Not long after she thought it, her thought became a reality. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Emily Prentiss. Emily walked through the glass doors and into the bullpen.

"What took you so long?" JJ asked.

"I went the long way just in case someone was already here. Which I see was a waste of gas." Emily said looking around the bullpen and taking her coffee from JJ and placing a peck on her cheek.

"Why? Everyone knows…"

"Not everyone. I didn't want questions from…" Emily comically looked around, "the dragon lady!"

"Oh Em…she's not that observant. Plus Rossi's got out back when she does find out," JJ said, "Plus she's definitely going to find out when I start showing."

"Well that's a little while off, " Emily said smiling, "we haven't even went in for the first IVF session yet."

"Yeah well that's not far off. Exactly 29 hours to be exact," JJ stated looking at her watch.

"I still think we should tell your parents about us before we go through with it."

"Yeah? And I still think it's really none of their business really. I'm telling you now they're going to react badly at first. Telling them they're going to be grandparents for the second time will help the blow," JJ joked.

"Ok but when they are pissed because you waited I'm taking the opportunity to get on their good side and telling them it was all your idea."

JJ laughed loudly, "Baby, I think it's really sweet that you think you'll ever be on their good sides. I mean they'll accept you, but they'll probably never like you."

Emily gulped audibly, "Thanks a lot."

"No problem," JJ stated giving her fiancée a peck on the lips.

Right at that moment Aaron Hotchner walked into the bullpen. "Ladies," he said nodding his head towards his two female agents. He had a file in his hands. "JJ, can I see you for a moment?" He asked before heading into his office.

"Wonder what that's about," Emily asked quietly.

"I don't know, maybe a consult he wants me to handle," JJ said, "we'll continue our conversation later." JJ walked away swinging her hips rather seductively. She stopped by her desk and laid her coffee down before heading to Hotch's office, catching a glimpse of Emily and sending her a wink before closing the door.

Damn that woman will be the death of me Emily thought as she sat down at her desk and started on her endless mound of paperwork.

**A/N This is a short one guys but I'm having trouble uploading. Shoot me some reviews. I want to know what ya'll wanna see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Another short one for you guys. I'm having trouble uploading from home so the only place I can upload is from school. That being said the next time I upload may be Monday but I promise to have more than one chapter to upload by then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or their characters.**

"JJ have a seat," Hotch said looking his solemn self.

"What's up Hotch? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I got a file last week," Hotch said holding up the file, "along with a phone call. A friend of mine from the New York office sent it to me. One of their agents is struggling and they want her to move to a new position. Says she's reckless but smart. I've looked over her paperwork and I think she can handle the job but I'm going to need you and Emily on this one helping train her and get rid of the reckless streak," Hotch said.

"Don't you think Morgan would be better suited for that," JJ laughed.

Hotch let the tiniest of smiles crack at the corners of his mouth but returned stoic immidietely. "Normally yes but this is different," Hotch said handing JJ the file.

JJ looked at Hotch for a moment confused then opened the file. "Are you serious!" JJ all but shouted. "Hotch are you telling me that not only do you want to move my baby sister to our unit but you want me to train her?"

"Yes I do."

"Pshh…well I can tell you that won't happen," JJ said throwing the file onto his desk.

"Why not?"

JJ laughed. "Because Hotch, I have been trying to "break her reckless streak" for years." JJ stood up and began pacing. "Hotch Jess and I have problems because our parents have always played us against one another. More so her than I. My parents feel like I set a standard and they've always expected Jess to live up to it. And to her credit she has. She's probably smarter than me and more athletic and better with people and most likely a better agent but she never gets recognized. Not by our parents anyways. Now we've maintained a great relationship nonetheless but I am afraid what will happen if the two of us are put in a competitive environment." JJ knew she had probably overshared with her boss but for some reason, Spencer Reid Verbal Vomit Disorder took over and there was no stopping.

"JJ this is not a competitive environment where you're going to be pitted against one another. This is a team and Jessica would be a great addition to this team. Her scores are top notch and she has great instincts but I will not approve this request if you ask me not too. I will say however that in about ten months is everything goes according to plan, you and Emily will be taking a lot of time off," Hotch cracked a rare smile, "I would feel good if the person that was in here was someone the two of you trained and someone I felt comfortable with."

JJ sighed and picked up the file once again. She opened it to the picture of her sister. It was almost like looking into a mirror. After a few moments she made eye contact with Hotch and huffed. "Ok, I may regret this but do it. Make the call. I agree to train her."

"What about Emily?" Hotch asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry about Emily," JJ said with a coy smile, "I can convince her to do anything."

"I don't even want to know," Hotch said shaking his head, "Well I'm glad you agreed to this so quickly," Hotch stated looking at his watch.

"Why's that?"

"Because your sister will be here to start her orientation at noon."

JJ stood there dumbfounded, "Noon?" She finally asked after recovering.

"Yeah, I want to talk to her and let her meet the team."

"Wow, that's just in like…four hours."

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No…not at all. I'll let the team know to be on their best behavior because we'll be having a visitor," JJ laughed as she opened the door.

"JJ," Hotch said after her.

"Yeah?" JJ asked turning around.

"You made the right choice."

"I hope you're right," she replied and walked out the door.

**A/N Hope you guys liked this one. If you did let me know. Chapter 5 is already in progress and I promise Jessica will meet the team in the next chapter. I just don't want to rush this story because I feel good about it. I'm also going to try to throw some teasers at you from time to time.**

**A/N Some things to think about: How will Derek respond to another player in the BAU? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Ok guys here's another chapter as promised. I had to make sure I kept this promise because I broke one from the last chapter. I said that Jessica would meet the team in this chapter but I felt like you needed a little bit more back history so here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

Jessica rolled over slowly and looked at the clock in her hotel room. To her relief it finally read 9 am. She sighed loudly and kicked the covers off. As she made her way to the bathroom to get dressed she couldn't help the feelings hitting her that she had been trying to fight down for over a week.

She knew JJ wouldn't outright tell her that she didn't want Jessica there but she expected tensions to be high. One of the main reasons for that was Jessica's decision not to tell her sister that she had been in Virginia for two days now. Jessica thought a lot about how the first interaction with her sister would go as she showered and did her hair. It wasn't just worry she was feeling however.

Jessica was excited too. Even through the issues their parents had created, she loved her sister. Her relationship with her sister was one of the few stable and long-lasting friendships she was able to maintain. During her time at the Academy the two had spent a lot of time together. JJ had helped Jessica with the things that Kelly couldn't. They would even go out on the weekend and pick up men together. Jessica laughed out loud. She thought back to all the time the two of them had gone out. Jessica would wander through the bar finding the perfect man to take home for the evening while JJ would sit at the bar. JJ would flirt with the occasional man but never, to the best of Jessica's knowledge, went home with any of them.

The years that she was at the Academy, she built a relationship with her sister where they could talk about anything. Well…almost anything Jessica thought with a grimace. There were two subjects the sisters were never able to broach no matter how close they were. One was the suicide of their oldest sister Jamie. The other subject the two had frequently danced around was the strain that was on their relationship.

When family events came up, they found their newly formed friendship didn't apply in Easy Allegheny. As soon as they step foot into their parent's home it became a stressful situation. Jessica thought she had been involved in hostage negotiations that were less stressful than that house around holidays. Jessica would spend the time at home closed off to anyone and everyone. She tried to only make conversation if she was spoken to directly. She spent most of these days buried into a book or a file she had brought along. Jessica knew that JJ hated being home as much as she did and almost felt sorry for her at times. JJ couldn't avoid conversations like Jessica could because their parents expected her to be the one that told them stories and was polite. She wanted to avoid the attention but couldn't. She spent most of their time at home trying to deflect comments like, "Jessica, why don't you settle down with a nice man like Jennifer?" They would ask referring to the arrogant Cajun man that JJ had been dating. JJ would do the best she could to change the subject but it was to no avail normally. They would just move on to a different aspect of Jessica's life they weren't happy with.

JJ had left for college five years before Jessica even started high school. When Jessica got to high school eventually, she realized why JJ had wanted out so bad. The pressures of being a star athlete in a small town were sometimes unbearable. Now at the ripe old age of 26, Jessica never regretted moving out of East Allegheny for a second.

Jessica looked at herself in the mirror. She was pretty happy with the outfit she had picked out. She wanted to look professional but also individual. She had on a pair of charcoal gray slacks with a jacket to match. Under the jacket she had on a baby blue button-up shirt that she knew made her eyes look even bluer than normal. The shirt was unbuttoned far enough to reveal cleavage but not so far it was inappropriate for a professional. Her blonde hair was straight and her bangs nearly touched her eyes. She loved how she looked with bangs, however, JJ had mentioned getting bangs a couple years ago so she had let hers grow out. When JJ said she was growing hers out, Jessica immediately went to have hers cut back in.

Probably more subconsciously than consciously, Jessica had spent most of her life making active attempts to look less like her sister. Despite their 9 year age difference, when they went out together they regularly got mistaken for twins. Jessica and JJ didn't usually understand the twin thing. They saw a great number of differences between themselves. For example, Jessica was built more like her father. She was taller than JJ by several inches and was a little broader in her shoulders while JJ was more petite. JJ had more defined facial features while Jessica had higher cheekbone. Realistically, Jessica knew that most people wouldn't notice those things but she had to tell herself those things to stand out from her sister.

Jessica laughed outwardly at some of the more ridiculous things she had done for that individualism. Like when she turned 18, she had went and gotten a tattoo on her lower back. The thing was completely meaningless but it was different than JJ. It was something JJ would never do. Or the time she had decided she would dye her hair. She dyed it chocolate brown and she hated it. It took her forever to get her hair back to its natural golden color.

Jessica looked at the clock and realized it had been two hours since she started getting dressed. She had to leave now if she wanted to have time for coffee on the way to Quantico. She left the hotel and stopped at a little coffee shop before directing her SUV in the direction of Quantico and letting her thoughts take her away again.

**A/N Ok, there's that chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it and it gives you a little more understanding of the relationship between JJ and Jessica. I'm typing up the next chapter now so it should be posted within the hour. I handwrite them first so…but anyways I'm already working on the next chapter after that. I'm trying to update fast for you guys! I appreciate all the alerts and subscriptions and REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Ok Jessica finally gets to the BAU! It's not a lot of interaction just yet but you'll get some team interaction for sure! Like I said I don't want to rush through the story because I'm really enjoy the process.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

It was nearing noon and the team had just returned from lunch. Hotch and Rossi were in their offices and Garcia had gone to her lair to look up some information for another team but the rest of the team had gathered in the bullpen. Spencer and JJ sat at their desks. Morgan had made himself quite comfortable at Emily's desk while Emily sat on the one corner of JJ's desk that wasn't covered with files.

"So when is she supposed to get here?" Morgan asked leaning back in Emily's desk chair and putting his hands behind his head.

JJ gave him a scowl but it was Emily who answered, "You know good and well she will be here at noon. That's why you're posted at MY desk and not hanging out in YOUR office."

"Have you ever thought that maybe I just miss being out here in the bullpen with you guys?" Morgan said feigning a hurt look.

"But you were just saying at lunch how much you enjoy your office and you get so much more work done," Reid commented obviously confused.

"Shut it kid," Morgan said glaring at Reid.

Morgan looked back towards Emily and JJ who were both throwing him accusatory looks. Morgan shot them a toothy smile and then continued. "So what's she like?" Morgan asked a little more serious this time.

"You've met her haven't you Morgan?" JJ asked.

"Once when she was at the Academy but that was just long enough to say hi. Best I remember she was a brunette," Morgan said with a quirked eyebrow.

"A brunette?" Emily questioned snapping her head in JJ's direction, "is there something you need to tell me baby? Are you really a natural blonde?" Emily asked playfully running her fingers through blonde locks.

JJ laughed lightly and smacked Emily's hand away, "Yes I'm a natural blonde. She, however, is not a natural brunette. She decided to do something 'different.' She showed up to dinner and had hair just a little bit lighter than yours," she said pointing to Emily. "I was shocked to say the least. She hated it and cried for like two days over it. It took her forever to get it back to normal." JJ laughed obviously enjoying the story more than she should. "Anyways to answer your question Morgan," she said looking back at him harshly. "She's outgoing and funny and a blast to hang out with but a little too reckless for my taste," JJ stated.

"Sounds like a good bar hopping partner," Morgan said with a grin.

"Oh no. Derek Morgan, you stay away from my baby sister," JJ said pointing a finger at Morgan.

Morgan threw his hands up defensively, "Hey, I was just joking."

"Yeah well I'm not, so stay away."

"Ok, ok. Well is there anything else we should know before she gets here?" Morgan asked.

JJ grimaced a little, "Yeah there's one other tiny thing."

"What?" Reid asked.

"She doesn't exactly know about Em and I."

Morgan looked shocked for a moment. He looked from JJ to Emily and back again before regaining his composure, "I thought you two were really close," Morgan said.

"I did…I mean we are…extremely close," JJ said.

"Ok, if you're extremely close how doesn't she know about someone you've been in a relationship with for almost a year…someone you're ENGAGED too!" Morgan said quite loudly.

"It just hasn't come up Morgan. We've kept our relationship private to see where it was going. This was new experience for me so I didn't want to taint it with people's opinion. But even after we established what this was," JJ said pointing between her and Emily, "I didn't know how to go about telling my sister or my family. I mean Jess will accept it and be supportive but she also can not think about things before she says it and I didn't want it to slip out between 'pass the turkey' and 'where's the cranberry sauce' at Thanksgiving dinner!" JJ said defensively.

"Well if she's any kind of profiler it won't take her long to figure out," Morgan said finally, "you two are so obvious. I honestly don't know how Strauss hasn't figured it out yet."

"I know. I've been thinking about how we're going to tell her," JJ said thoughtfully.

"Wait…we?" Emily asked. Emily had been setting there so quietly that they had almost forgot she was still there.

"Yes, we," JJ repeated.

"Oh no…if the rage of Jessica Jareau is anything like that of Jennifer Jareau, I'll be staying in a hotel that evening," Emily said smiling. Emily was by no means a stupid woman. Her and JJ's relationship had not been perfect by any means, they had had fights. Some were petty fights that they solved within a few minutes but there had been some big ones. If there was anything she had learned it's that she did not want to be on the receiving end of a pissed of Jareau woman.

Just as Emily finished her thought she heard the doors to the BAU open followed by Morgan utter a quiet "Damn" under his breath. She followed his line of sight to the doors and what she saw there made her freeze. Jessica Jareau was the second most beautiful woman Emily had ever laid eyes on. In her head she figured she was a little biased because JJ was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on.

There was no doubt they were sisters. Emily watched as JJ walked over and gave the younger woman a hug. Both women were smiling and looking each other up and down. And that was when Emily saw it. The women looked scarily similar except for one big detail. The smile. JJ had a smile that stopped Emily's heart. It was wide and bright and warm. When JJ smiled her whole fact lit up. Jessica's smile was pretty but it was not a JJ smile. Jessica's smile was warm but it didn't light up her face the same. It seemed more forced than JJ's like she didn't let herself smile very often. Not a real smile anyways. Emily realized that she had been staring and Jessica had noticed. Unfortunately for Emily, JJ had noticed as well and she didn't look happy. Emily figured JJ had caught her staring with her mouth agape and thought it was for a different reason.

Damn, she made a mental note to talk with JJ later.

After a few moment of talking Jessica saw Hotch come out of his office. She patted her sister on the shoulder and walked over to Hotch with an outstretched hand. He shook her hand firmly.

"Good to see you again Jessica. It's been a long time," Hotch said.

"Same to you Agent Hotchner. Roughly three years I believe," Jessica said with a smile.

"If you're going to be a part of this team, you're going to have to call me Hotch," he said with a half smile.

"Yes sir."

"Step in my office and we can talk a bit before I introduce you to the team," Hotch said.

With that the two went into Hotch's office and closed the door behind them. Back in the bullpen JJ had made her way back to the group. As she got back to them she gave Emily a glare.

"What?" Emily asked innocently.

"Nothing," JJ said rolling her eyes and grabbing a stack of files that she had to take to Garcia, "we'll talk later," she said letting the tiniest spark of playfulness get to her eyes as she looked at her fiancée before walking away.

"Someone's in trouble," Morgan taunted like a little kid.

Emily looked back at him with a half serious look, "you have no idea."

**A/N Well there you go. That's what I got for you today. The plan is to have more up by tomorrow! Reviews are appreciated but the alerts and favorites have made me happy too! You guys are awesome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Here's the next chapter guys. Kind of a filler but I've been under the weather so I've gotten behind on my typing. I have the next 3 chapters already on paper but I haven't been out of bed to type them up. I'm sorry but I wanted to get this chapter out to give you guys something for hanging in there with me you guys are great.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters.**

By 12:30 the curiosity surrounding the word of a new agent combined with the fact that the new agent was JJ's sister had brought everyone into the bullpen. Emily had finally regained possession of her desk from Morgan who was now sitting in a chair beside JJ's desk harassing her. Garcia had chased some unsuspecting agent out of his seat to run a ridiculous errand so she could sit at his desk. Reid was sitting at his desk with his head in a file flipping pages at a mind boggling speed.

"Does anyone ever do any work around here?" Rossi asked as he came out of his office for coffee.

"It's Reid's fault," Garcia said pointing at the young man.

For the first time in a half hour Reid's head shot up from the file he was engrossed in, "What's Reid's fault?" he asked thoroughly confused.

Rossi laughed out loud, "Yeah, I'm sure young Reid here is who's distracting you people from work. The kid's the only one I can count on to get work done."

"Hey," Morgan said defensively, "we get work done. We're just checking out the new agent."

"Checking out is right," JJ mumbled under her breath.

Rossi looked at Morgan who shrugged. Then he noticed Emily's nose was substantially closer to her desk than before and smiled. "So what's going on?" he asked signaling towards Hotch's office. He decided it was best to let the two female agents be for now.

"Hotch is smiling a lot," Garcia spoke up.

"I didn't even know he knew how to smile that much," Morgan said.

"Yeah, well Jessica has that effect on people…men especially," JJ said rolling her eyes.

"No inter-team profiling," Reid said in a sing-song voice from his desk.

"Hey you keep your nose in your file over there pretty boy," Morgan said, "besides don't you know they put that big plate glass window in his office so we could practice our profiling skills."

"I don't think that's the reason they…" Reid started but was quickly cut off by Morgan.

"What did I saw about your nose and that file?"

For that Morgan received a good slap from JJ on his arm. "Be nice to Spence," she said barely moving her eyes from her own file.

"Yes mom," Morgan said sarcastically.

Emily laughed but received another glare from JJ. Damn she thought mentally slapping herself. She should have known JJ would think she was laughing at Morgan's comment. She wasn't though. She was laughing because they had had a similar conversation a few weeks prior. JJ was concerned about how she would be with another baby and taking care of Henry. Emily had told her that not only did she have her this time but that after being the den mother of the BAU for years, two kids would be a walk in the park. They had laughed for a good amount of time over that and Morgan's comment had brought back the memory.

Several minutes later the door to Hotch's office opened and Jessica stepped out followed by Hotch. Every member of the BAU stood except JJ who simply turned in her chair to watch the interaction.

"Guys," Hotch said approaching the group, "I would like you to meet the newest member of the team Jessica Jareau." He signaled towards Jessica and then began to point out each member of the team, "These are Special Agents David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Dr. Spencer Reid, and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia."

Jessica shook each hand firmly, "I'm glad Jen talks about you guys all the time or I might have trouble with names," Jessica admitted drawing a laugh out of everyone.

"Alright, you can all introduce yourselves more later but for now I want everyone back to work," Hotch said eyeing Morgan before continuing, "Garcia do you care to give Agent Jareau…" Hotch paused for a second thinking he would have to think of something to fix that confusion, "…the 50 cent tour of the building. And JJ I know you don't do liaison stuff anymore but would you care to make a call down to office management and get Jessica a desk and some supplies?" Hotch asked.

"No, that's not a problem," JJ responded moving to pick up her phone.

"As Jessica and Garcia walked away Hotch leaned down towards JJ, "Have them move Anderson around again if they have too."

JJ laughed quietly and nodded her head to signal she understood.

**A/N Again sorry for this one taking so long and being short. I'm hoping to have another one out tonight. Reviews encourage me **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys another short one. I'm sorry but I'm trying to stop at natural stopping places. The next one will be longer and will hopefully be up later tonight or in the morning. Thank you for the reviews and the alerts! You guys are the greatest!**

A few hours later Garcia wandered back into the BAU with an exhausted looking Jessica.

"You look tired," JJ noticed as Jessica slumped down in the chair beside her desk.

Jessica shot her sister a glance, "that Garcia is something else."

"Yeah she is but she means well and she is a great friend," JJ said.

"Ok ladies," Garcia said rushing past JJ's desk, "and boy genius. I have decided that tonight is a perfect night for a family outing." Spencer started to  
>speak up but was interrupted quickly by Garcia, "AND I said something to the boss man and he agrees with me so dinner at 8 and then we're hitting the bar for<br>drinks. Cool?" And then she was gone not waiting for an answer.

Jessica looked back to JJ with a quirked eyebrow, "Ok...what should I wear?"

"Whatever you want. Whatever you would wear on a night out," JJ said. "If you don't have anything down here yet, you can borrow something of mine."

"Thanks Jen but I brought a couple things down."

"Where are you staying?"

"At the Comfort Inn but I sign on an apartment tomorrow," Jessica said.

"That was fast," JJ looked surprised.

"Well when I found out about the transfer I started shopping around and I went and looked at one I kind of liked yesterday. It's not great but it's affordable and it will do for now."

"Yesterday? How long have you been here?" JJ asked.

"Two days, I was going to tell you but Hotch said he should probably talk to you first," Jessica explained.

JJ nodded knowingly.

The sisters talked for several more minutes before JJ heard a sigh that sounded all to familiar. She looked over to Emily's desk just in time to see her head fall to her desk making a loud thud as it hit. "You ok Em?" she asked trying to hide her smile.

Emily peeked up from her desk to see both blondes smirking at her. She signaled to the pile of folders on her desk, "it doesn't matter how many of these I finish or how many I sneak onto Reid's piles, there's always more."

At the mention of his name Reid looked up, "Did you need something Emily?"

"No," she chuckled back, "just go back to reading over there," she said before turning her attention back to JJ. "I used to blame you for this," she said signaling the extremely messy desk, "Now who do I blame?"

JJ laughed, "Garcia."

"Ugh..." Emily let her head fall back to her desk.

"What's wrong Princess?" Morgan asked coming from around the corner.

Emily let out a muffled scream from her desk.

Morgan shot JJ a confused look and JJ mouthed back, "paperwork."

They all looked up to see Rossi coming out of his office.

"Where's Hotch?" Morgan asked to the group.

Rossi was who answered him, "He had a meeting. He told me to tell you guys to go on for the day and he will see us at dinner."

Emily's head shot up and she was up packing her stuff before anyone knew what was going on.

"Excited much Prentiss?" Morgan laughed.

"Yes, no more paperwork," Emily said with a smile.

"You know it will still be here tomorrow right?" Morgan asked.

"Yes but I won't," she replied flashing a subtle smile towards JJ.

"Oh yeah, you and J..." Reid started.

"Joe...have that thing tomorrow right?" Morgan said cutting his young friend off before he could spill the beans in front of JJ's sister.

Emily recovered and caught up with Morgan's train of thought immediately, "Yeah, me and Joe."

Reid looked confused for a minute before he realized what he had almost said. He could see JJ shooting him eye daggers from his peripherals and decided not to look her way.

"Anyways, I will see you guys tonight. I'm going to head home and relax for a little while before dinner," Emily said throwing her bag over her shoulder.

After Emily left everyone began to trickle out of the BAU. Morgan, Reid, and Garcia left together. Not far behind them JJ and Jessica left together. When they got to the parking lot JJ made one last offer to lend Jessica something to wear before she got in her car and left.

**A/N Hope you liked it. Let me know. Just want everyone to know this story is taking on a life of it's own. The next four chapters are on paper and I'm excited about them. I'm doubting my abilities to write case fics so I believe this will be a lot of team interaction. If you guys want me too I'll take a swing at doing a case but I'm not promising it will be great. I like the team interaction and the fluff personally but I know others want to see other things so I want you guys to tell me! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Yay! I actually got this one out when I said I would! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of their characters.**

When JJ finally made it home she was exhausted from fighting traffic. She opened the door and found their house abnormally quiet. She listened closely and heard the faint sound of music coming from upstairs. She followed the sound all the way to her master bathroom. She opened the door slowly and could hear a voice singing along. She opened the door the rest of the way and was greeted by a wide smile. Emily was stretched out in the large tub surrounded by bubbles. There was a few candles lit here and there and the room smelled like lavender. One of Emily's hands hung over the edge of the tub and the other held a long stem wine glass halfway filled with a deep red liquid.

"Comfortable?" JJ asked laughing.

"Very," Emily responded with a coy smile.

"Was Will ok when he picked up Henry?"

"Oh…you know…his normal friendly self," Emily said sarcastically.

"Yeah, he's a dick. But…Henry loves spending time with his dad."

"And he should. At least he's around for him. That's more than I can say for my dad," Emily stated looking slightly angry about the memory.

"You're right." JJ sighed and sat down on the bathroom counter kicking off her boots.

Emily stood up and reached to pick up her towel off the hanger affording JJ a nice view of her toned body. Emily wrapped her towel around herself and stepped out of the tub. She handed JJ her wine glass and gave her a kiss before moving into the bedroom to find something to wear.

"We need to talk…" JJ said after her taking a large sip of the wine.

Emily cringed but decided to play dumb for the time being, "about what?"

JJ jumped off the counter and moved to the bedroom where Emily was digging for clothes out of the dresser. "About you ogling my sister," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Ogling your sister?" Emily stood straight up and made eye contact with JJ at the comment. She could see the fire building behind those deep blue orbs. Emily knew JJ eyes got darker when she was angry but this was different. There was something else in the ever-darkening eyes that she could not figure out this time.

"Yes ogling! I was afraid at any moment I was going to have to walk over and pick your eyeballs up off the floor of the bullpen and put them back in your head!"

"Baby…" Emily said laughing at the absurdity.

"Oh no…do not 'baby' me!" JJ shouted, "and this isn't funny," she added.

Emily stopped laughing and moved over closer to JJ putting a hand on either side of JJ's arms. "Honey," she soothed, "what's really wrong?"

JJ dropped her head because looking into Emily's concerned eyes now she felt silly and could see nothing but love for herself in them.

"Baby?" Emily prodded.

"It's just Jess is gorgeous and younger and she has a better body and…"

Emily cut off JJ's rambling, "But she's not you."

JJ looked at Emily slightly confused at the statement. Emily led JJ to the bed and sat her down. It was at this point she realized she was still in just a towel. She decided she should be fairly uncomfortable having this conversation naked but she was always comfortable with JJ. She also knew JJ's insecurities were showing right now and she needed to reassure her and maybe by leaving on just the towel it would allow JJ to see that Emily was being as vulnerable physically as JJ was mentally.

She pulled their bedroom chair closer to the bed so that she was sitting across from JJ and holding her hands. "Jennifer," she said forcing JJ to meet her eyes, "listen to me. Jessica is a very pretty girl but I wasn't checking her out. I was noticing that as pretty as she is she's nowhere near as gorgeous as my fiancée," Emily said kissing the ring on JJ's left hand. "Plus she's straight," Emily said trying to make light of the situation.

It earned her a half smile and a slap from JJ, "So was I until I met YOU."

Emily laughed but got serious again quickly. She moved closer to JJ and locked eyes with her, "Jennifer Jareau, you have me mind, body, and soul. It doesn't matter who comes along I will always only have eyes for you. The day you walked into Hotch's office and flashed me that beautiful smile, you ruined me for anyone else. I am not going anywhere. If you want to get rid of me you're going to have to beat me away with a stick," she said placing a gentle kiss on JJ's lips.

JJ smiled and was startled when Emily leapt forward and had her tackled to the bed in one quick motion straddling her waist.

"Now," Emily said starting to kiss JJ's neck, "what's this I hear about her having a better body? Because I know…every inch…of this body," she said between kisses. By this point she had lifted her shirt and was kissing a path across her JJ's stomach and hips. "And NO ONE…has a…better body…than you," she said nipping JJ's hip to accentuate her point.

JJ moaned and pulled her up to meet in a passionate kiss.

**A/N Ok I really loved this chapter because I feel like it showed some vulnerability and insecurity for JJ. I felt like she needed that. And as we all know, insecurity doesn't go away completely ever so it might rear it's ugly head again…who knows? Like I said this story is taking on a mind of it's own. I'm trying to balance equal parts team interaction, Jemily interaction, and Jessica so I can sastify everyone but I feel like this is a lot an Jemily story with a OC thrown in. I don't know. What do you guys think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Ok all I want to say about this chapter is I hope you guys are as excited about it I was. This is probably my favorite chapter I have written so far and I really hope I get a good response from it. By the way I know nothing about IVF so if it's wrong forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my story line and Jessica**

Jessica got out of the car and looked up at the two story house in front of her. After getting back to the hotel, she looked her clothes and decided to take JJ up on her offer to borrow something to wear for the evening. She walked up to the front door and knocked. After waiting a few minutes she decided to try the door knob and found it unlocked. She heard music coming from upstairs and decided JJ was probably taking a shower. She made her way up the stairs and towards the master bedroom. She found the door cracked and pushed it open. The sight that met her literally knocked her backwards.

"Oh my God!" she shouted as he hand shot up to cover her eyes.

The two bodies on the bed shot apart, "JESSICA!" JJ screeched.

"I didn't mean to...I didn't know...I just...clothes," Jessica stumbled.

JJ was beet red, "Jess we need to talk about this," JJ said pulling the covers up around her and Emily.

"That's fine," Jessica said trying to find her way back out of the room with her hand still over her eyes, "but can we talk about it when you're not naked and in bed with your female co-worker. This is already an image I'll never be able to get out of my head."

"Yes, I'll get dressed and meet you downstairs," JJ said thoroughly embarrassed.

She watched Jessica trying to find her way out of the room blindly when Emily finally spoke up. "We're covered Jessica. You can move your hand to find your way out," she said stifling a laugh. Jessica did just that and nearly ran from the room. Emily looked back at JJ half-amused, "Well I guess the cat is out of the bag."

JJ smacked Emily's arm, "I guess so." JJ got out of the bed and threw on a pair of sweat pants and a baggy Redskins t-shirt. Before leaving the room she turned towards Emily who was still lying in bed. "Just for the record, this was NOT how I wanted to tell her."

Emily laughed.

"Oh, laugh it up because I am going to make coffee and I expect you downstairs as soon as you put on some clothes," JJ said smiling. Upon hearing a groan from Emily she exited the room with a smile. Her smile quickly faded, however, when she heard her sister downstairs fumbling around in the kitched. She continued to ease down the stairs and finally walked into the kitchen. When she walked in, she saw Jessica standing with her back to her. She was standing in front of the coffee maker watching it drip. She had both elbows rested on the granite countertop with her chin rested in her hands.

"You've remodeled," Jessica said sensing her sisters presence in the room.

JJ jumped a little but recovered quickly. She had always hated her sister's uncanny ability to recognize when someone had entered a room she was in without see them, "How'd you know it was me?"

"You shuffle your feet when you walk and your ankle pops every so often from where you broke it in high school," she said finally turning around.

"Damn, you're good," JJ laughed.

Jessica gave a half smile and then signaled to the kitchen silently re-asking her initial question.

"Oh, well Henry likes the neighbor kids so when we decided to move in together, we thought it best to stay here. So we had some stuff done. We remodeled the kitchen, obviously, and added on two rooms and an amazing deck. We're putting in a pool this summer," JJ said.

"A pool?"

"Yeah we thought it would be good for get-togethers and stuff like that."

"It will be," Jessica said turning back around to pour the coffee she had made.

Several moments later Emily came down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and could feel the tension immediately. She looked to JJ who just shrugged. Jessica turned around and handed each woman a cup of coffee before moving to sit at the counter on a bar stool. Emily and JJ followed and stood on the other side of the counter. After an awkward silence JJ finally spoke up, "Can we talk?"

"I thought that's what we were doing..." Jessica said matter-of-factly.

JJ rolled her eyes, "Jess..."

"What Jen? What is it you want to talk about? Do you want to talk about the house more? Ok, why hadn't I heard you remodeled your house?" She waited a breath and when JJ didn't speak up she continued, "Well I'm a profiler now maybe I can take a stab at a reason. Hmmm...I got it! If you told me about the remodel you would have to tell me about this," she said signaling between the two women, "am I right? The only thing I don't understand Jen is why you didn't just tell me. I mean, how long have you two been together?"

"Almost a year and a half," JJ said.

"Wow...and I thought we were close."

"We are close. I didn't know how you would take it."

"How I would take it?" Jessica asked confused.

"Yeah, I mean mom and dad are going to flip. You know that just like I do and up until a little over a year ago I didn't even know what this was myself. How was I supposed to explain it to you if I couldn't explain it to myself? I just didn't know if you would be ok with it," JJ said ashamed.

Jessica sighed and looked down at her coffee. She hadn't thought that her sister sharing the news would be this hard for her. JJ was right, their parents were going to lose it but she couldn't think of anything that she could care less about than the fact that her sister was gay. She felt a little guilty that she had her sister feeling this bad but she had been shocked to walk in on JJ with a woman and then hurt to find out it had been going on this long without JJ telling her. She got up from her bar stool and walked around the counter wrapping her sister in a tight hug. Emily pushed herself up to sit on top of the counter and sipped her coffee.

After several seconds Jessica pulled back and spoke, "Jennifer I don't care if you're gay, straight, bisexual, or a nun for God's sake!" They all three laughed. "You're my sister and one of my best friends. You can tell me anything. I was just hurt because you felt like you couldn't tell me. Not to mention a little shocked because...well...you know," she said nodding her head towards the stairs. At that everyone laughed.

JJ looked over to Emily who was smirking, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing...it's just times like these that I'm kind of glad I'm an only child," Emily said smiling.

Both blondes laughed and JJ swatted Emily on the arm playfully. Then she had a thought, "OH Jess! Speaking of only children...will you forgive me about all this if I give you some new, exciting news?" JJ asked.

"Of course," Jessica said excitedly.

JJ laughed knowing that her sister was almost a big of gossip as Garcia and new information would have her more excited than a small child on Christmas morning. "Well..." JJ said taking Emily's hand, "we're starting tomorrow morning to try for a baby."

"That's great!" Jessica said wrapping her sister in a bone-crushing hug but then pulled back confused, "but you said 'trying.' How does that...I mean...how do you guys...what I'm trying to say is, best I remember from high school sex-ed what I walked in on up there isn't how babies are made," Jessica finally got out, her face red.

Emily started cracking up, "well you're right about that," Emily said through fits of laughter. "I mean...how much detail do you want?" she finally asked after calming down a bit.

"Well nothing can be as bad as that," she said pointing upstairs again.

"Well basically we're doing the do-it-yourself kit," Emily said smiling. "We go tomorrow morning to get the stuff and instructions but we wanted to come as close to both being a part of making the baby as possible so we didn't want to do the whole IVF in a doctor's office thing...you get the idea?" Emily asking hoping she gave enough detail.

"Yeah, I think so," Jessica replied, "so, who's carrying?"

"I am," JJ responded, "Em can't plus she would struggle more with not being able to be out in the field."

"I understand," Jessica said acknowledging that no other explanation was needed. "Well congratulations," she said. "I'm excited to get to be an aunty again. Speaking of being an aunty, where is my little H-Bear?"

"He's with Will," JJ said.

"Oh...great. I really can't stand that man," Jessica said bitterly.

"Join the club. We're getting t-shirts," Emily said with a scoff.

"He blames Emily for the breakup," JJ explained.

"Yeah it had nothing to do with him hitting on anything with two legs and a..."

"Jessica!" JJ shouted cutting her off.

"Well it's true," Emily said smirking.

"Oh no, you two do not get to gang up on me now," JJ said, "you both have potty mouths."

Emily laughed and mock whispered to Jessica, "don't let her fool you. She's got a potty mouth too. Especially when I..."

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss you better not finish that sentence anywhere but especially in front of my baby sister!" JJ shouted.

Emily and Jessica shared a laugh before they decided they need to get ready for the evening. The three returned upstairs where they got ready for the evening. After some debating, they decided to take Emily's car together to dinner. The three climbed in Emily's car with Emily behind the wheel and headed towards the restaurant so Jessica could experience her first team outing.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Guess what I have for you wonderful people...ANOTHER CHAPTER! I felt like we needed a little bit of sexual tension in this story so here it is. I hope my Morgan/Garcia fans don't get to angry with me. :) Review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story line and Jessica.**

After dinner the team went to a local bar that they liked to go to. The team enjoyed the bar because it was small enough that it didn't attract a lot of people but large enough for a dance floor. Emily and JJ decided to turn in early but Jessica decided that she wanted to stay. So JJ pulled Morgan aside and threatened him within an inch of his life to make sure she got home. After Emily and JJ left the other members of the team began to leave one by one. Garcia was the last one to leave after getting a call from Kevin seeing where she was leaving Morgan and Jessica by themselves.

Morgan was returning to their table with another round when he saw a man approach Jessica. The man was tall and dark headed and looked to be in his 30's. Morgan slowed his approach, he was curious to see how Jessica dealt with the situation. Seconds later the man was walking away from the table looking a little pathetic.

"What was that?" Morgan asked sitting the drinks down on the table.

"Jessica took a big swig out of hers, "he asked me to dance."

"What you don't dance?"

"Oh, I dance. I love to dance actually, just not with him," she said laughing.

Morgan chuckled deeply into his drink, "well who would you dance with?"

"Are you asking my type Agent Morgan?"

"Yes, I guess I am," he replied laughing.

Jessica thought for a moment. Truth be told she didn't really have much of a type. She looked for men who liked to have fun. If she was being honest with herself, recently that didn't even matter. After Calvin died she had ran to other men as a way to stay away from the alcohol but it had turned out to be just as harmful. Then she was looking to forget. Now she thought she wanted to move on but didn't know how to go about that. She knew just taking random men home wasn't a way to find someone new but it had become a pattern that she didn't know how to break. She was broke from her train of thought by the questioning look on Morgan's face. Realizing he was waiting for an answer she smiled and responded, "Uhm...I guess tall, well-built, funny. I've always had a thing for cops."

"Something about a man in uniform?" Morgan asked. He noticed Jessica was starting to wobble a little bit. He wanted to distract her and slow down her drinking. Watching as she took another sip of her drink Morgan could really admire the beautiful blonde sitting in front of him. Not only did he find everything she did extremely sexy but he was realizing that with every drink he was slowly losing control of his hormones. By distracting her, he was also trying to distract himself. He was pulled from his thoughts by Jessica's response.

"Nah...for me it's the badge."

"The badge?" he questioned now curious.

"Yeah. It's just incredibly sexy when a man flashes his badge and takes charge. It's why I became an agent," she said.

"Seriously?"

"No, not at all..." she scoffed laughing at the confused look on Morgan's face. She had been watching him since the moment she was introduced and was really wanting to take him home but knew in the back of her mind JJ would kill her.

"Then why?" Morgan asked.

"Honestly? Because that's what JJ did. I've always wante dot do everything she did and do it better."

"Ah...younger sibling syndrome huh?"

"No...do not do that. No profiling," she said wagging her finger in his face. "It's not the only reason. I just really want to help people you know? Did you know that Jen and I lost our older sister when we were younger?"

"No I didn't know that," he said wondering why he had never heard the story.

Jessica looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well we did. She took her own life. She was going through a rough time I guess. I was young so most of what I know Jen has told me but we don't talk about it much. She was raped and ended up pregnant. She couldn't deal with it."

Morgan looked sad and placed a hand on Jessica's shoulder to comfort her. "I'm sorry."

Jessica shrugged his shoulder off, "hey, it was a long time ago. I don't even really remember her. I just want to stop people like that."

Morgan nodded.

Jessica wiped the sad memories out of her head and shot Morgan a smile, "You're supposed to be showing me a good time," she said. "Let's dance." Jessica shot up from her stool at the table and grabbed Morgan by the hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. They started dancing and Morgan realized what a bad idea dancing was. The dance floor wasn't overly full but full enough that Jessica was extremely close to him. She latched onto him and was grinding relentlessly. The hormones that Morgan had been battling all night were slowly taking over his brain. Without much thought, his large hands dropped to her hips and began moving along with her. The two bodies were grinding and swaying to the music and Morgan felt his control slowly slipping away.

They danced for several songs before, luckily for Morgan, Jessica decided it was time to go. Morgan thanked every God he could think of as he climbed into the driver's seat of his pickup truck. They rode for a long while in silence before Morgan finally got tired of it and spoke up. "So...have you found a place to live yet?"

Jessica was a little startled that he had broken the silence in the truck. She had been thinking about dancing so close to Morgan. She had found after a few songs that the dancing was not conducive to her attempt not to take Morgan home. "Yes actually," she answered.

"Cool. Is it close to Quantico?" he asked. He wanted to keep the conversation going. He hated silence but he also enjoyed talking to Jessica, probably more than he should.

"Not too far. Do you know where Emily's old apartment is?"

"Yeah."

"Apparently she's held onto it to rent out. I was suppose to go sign on this little, one-bedroom tomorrow but Emily offered me her old place at a really good price so I'm going to jump at it," she said remembering the conversation she had with JJ and Emily earlier while they were getting ready.

"Awesome. Well if you need any help moving in..."

"I know who to call," she said flashing him a winning smile at Morgan. "I may take you up on that offer." _Dammit_ she thought to herself_, I've got to stop flirting with him_.

"Good. Well here we are," he stated pulling up in front of JJ's house.

Jessica undid her seatbelt and got out of the truck. Before she turned to walk up to the house, she flashed one more smile at Morgan. "Thank you Agent Morgan."

"For what?"

"For showing me a good time tonight," she said and then turned to walk up the driveway.

"Jessica!" he hollered before she could get too far away.

"Yeah?" she asked turning around.

"Call me Derek," he said throwing her a thousand watt smile as the turned and walked into the house. Morgan gave her time to lock up before putting his truck into drive and pulling away, his mind floating with thoughts of Jessica Jareau.

**A/N Ok, let me know what you think. Also I need everyone's opinion on something. In a couple chapters I'm going to make a comment that will hint towards a crossover with Rizzoli and Isles. This story will not be a crossover if that does not bide well with you guys. However, if you're willing to let me throw that in there I feel like it would add some more humor to this story later on down the road. What do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Ok everyone. Here's another chapter. It's an extra long one since it took me a while to get it up. Sorry about that by the way. Back to a little team interaction for those of you that enjoy that. Most people seemed ok with throwing in a little R&I so let's see what happens. I'm so flattered with all of your positive reviews. They really keep me motivated. Let me know what you think of this one.**

The next few days went by without much excitement. The team had not gotten a case so most of the week was spent catching up on the massive amounts of paperwork that had been collecting and actively ignored. On Tuesday, JJ and Emily had gone to their first IVF appointment. The appointment had gone extremely well and they had made their first attempt at getting pregnant that evening.

Jessica spent her week moving into her new apartment. The U-Haul had arrived on Wednesday morning and the team had come over that evening to help her get moved in. Morgan had done his best to avoid being alone with Jessica since Monday night. He just didn't trust his self-control yet. There were so many reasons he should stay away from Jessica but every one of those reasons seemed to float away when she shot him a smile or winked at him playfully let alone how he felt when she touched him. So he decided it was just best to keep his distance until he had full control of his hormones.

She had started work at the BAU Thursday but Morgan had been sent a couple counties over to do a consult so he had easily avoided her. But today was Friday. There would be no way to avoid the gorgeous blonde today unless he hid in his office all day and that would look a little suspicious. He had been lying in bed staring at the ceiling for several minutes when he decided there was no way he was going to get back to sleep.

He was up over an hour earlier than he needed to be but decided a little extra time in the gym wouldn't kill him. He needed to work to keep this body and it would help him keep his mind off the young blonde that had been seeping into every one of his thoughts recently.

He walked into Quantico a half hour later with his gym bag thrown over one shoulder. He headed towards the workout facilities with the intention of one thing: getting Jessica Jareau out of his mind. Walking around the corner to the weight room he was stunned when he immediately met with the sight of his affections. She was sat on the floor with her legs extended out in a V and bent over with her forehead on the ground stretching but Morgan knew who it was without a doubt. He didn't need to see more than her golden blonde hair and amazing body to know who was sitting in the middle of the room. When she finished her stretch, she slung her ponytail over her shoulder and looked up, instantly meeting roaming, brown eyes.

She smiled warmly and jumped up from the floor in one, graceful motion. Morgan gulped audibly as he took in the image before him. She was wearing a pair of black jogging pants that had a light blue stripe down the side. The pants sat a little crooked on her hips affording Morgan a great view of the well defined muscles and bones there. She also had on a light blue sports bra. Morgan's gaze drifted to her tight, chiseled abs and was amazed at what he found. She had a killer body. Probably one of the best bodies on a woman he had ever seen. Every muscle he could see was defined but still feminine. She jogged over to him and stopped just feet in front of him.

"What's up?" she asked with a blinding smile.

"Just getting a workout in," he said trying not to watch as a drop of sweat had started moving slowly down her neck and into the space between her breasts and out of sight. "I would ask you but it looks like you're way ahead of me this morning."

"Eh…just by a little bit," she said. "I just did two miles and a little bit of core work. I've still got at least another hour's worth of work to do."

"You like working out?" Morgan asked now curious about her tough regimen.

"I do now. I used to hate it but it's kind of turned into a healthy stress release from the job now. Plus you can't keep a body like this and eat the food I like without a pretty tough routine," she said laughing and lightly slapping her flat stomach. "Anyways, I used to have to pay to go to the gym but I figured if I was going to be working at Quantico, I should take advantage of their amazing workout facilities."

"I understand," Morgan said finally smiling at the woman before him. "And I agree about the facilities. If you got 'em, might as well use 'em."

"I guess. Well I'll let you get to it. I've got another two miles to run before I can start the rest of my routine," she said patting Morgan on the arm and running back off towards the track.

Morgan watched her run off and headed towards the locker room. _So much for not thinking about Jessica Jareau_ he thought.

Several hours later Jessica was sitting at her desk half-listening to Emily and Reid talking and/or arguing about a case. She had spent most of her day so far listening to Emily teasing Reid and getting tips on profiling from Emily and JJ. At one point she had received a mini-seminar on gossiping from Garcia. JJ, however, had been her saving grace and sent Garcia off to harass someone in the IT department about Jessica still not having a computer.

Hotch and Rossi had both surfaced from their offices a few times to come by and check on her and see if she needed any tips, but she had not seen Morgan all day. She was a little disappointed really. After her run that morning, she had stopped to watch him workout for a few minutes. She couldn't take her eyes off the dark man as he did his pull-ups.

She found it extremely frustrating that she couldn't get a read on the man. Being very perceptive, she found that it was a rare occasion when she couldn't tell what someone was feeling or thinking but Derek was a mystery to her. One minute he was flirting and the next he was avoiding her like the plague.

"What do you think Jess?" Emily asked. Emily had picked up the nickname that JJ used for her sister and found herself using it more often than not.

"Huh?"

"About this case," Emily responded tossing a file in front of Jessica.

Jessica read through the file quickly and began profiling the UNSUB that was presented, "Male, probably in his 20's, we can tell that because he is disorganized, he uses a weapon from the scene and leaves it there, he doesn't care to leave fingerprints behind so he probably hasn't got a record, outcast, most likely neglected by his mother or another older, maternal figure. Pretty cut and dry why?" she asked wondering why they were asking her opinion on such a trivial consult.

"See…? She just proved my point," Emily said looking pointedly at Reid.

"Your point about what?" Jessica asked clearly still confused.

"Reid thinks the guy has a foot fetish."

"A foot fetish?" Jessica looked back through the pictures in the files trying to find where Reid could have gotten that thought from.

"Yes, look at the shoes," he said pointing to one of the pictures. "They are all untied and appear to be put on in a rush."

"Maybe," Jessica said scrunching her nose and her forehead, "but look at this," she said pointing at a different picture. "This woman's shirt is buttoned incorrectly. I think he's completely undressing them and redressing them. Maybe the clothes they have on are important to the guy's fantasy. I would tell the locals that they should check and make sure the clothes actually belong to the victims that are wearing them."

"They'll find that they won't."

Jessica turned to see Rossi standing in his doorway, "How do you know that? I mean it's just a guess. I could be wrong."

"No, it's not a guess Jessica, it's profiling. I know they will find that the clothes don't belong to the victims because we worked that case a year ago and caught the guy. You just profiled him exactly. Your colleagues there are testing you," he said grinning slightly.

Jessica turned back to Reid and Emily who were smiling proudly. Jessica smiled back and shook her head. She wasn't angry about this. She knew part of moving into a new job was getting tested by her co-workers to make sure she was qualified. Emily threw a paper ball at Rossi for revealing her secret, before going back to reading actual cases and giving Jessica tips here and there.

Around four o'clock Hotch came out of his office, briefcase in hand.

"Where you going boss man?" Garcia asked. She had come out of her lair several minutes before to get coffee and had gotten distracted talking to JJ about her prospective niece or nephew.

"Home," Hotch responded, "I promised Jack we would spend the weekend together and that it would start tonight with a movie night."

"Aww…" Garcia said, "have fun with Little Hotch oh fearless leader."

Hotch gave Garcia his patented half smile before addressing the rest of his team, "You guys get out of here when you finish whatever you're working on and I will see you on Tuesday."

"Tuesday?" Emily questioned.

"Yes," Hotch called walking away, "don't question it, I might change my mind." And then he was gone.

"Wow…he's in a good mood," Emily said.

"Maybe he's getting some," Garcia said smiling.

"I don't think I want to know if Hotch is…" Emily was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Prentiss," she said picking it up without looking at the caller id.

"Hey!" she said excitedly. JJ was now interested, hearing the excitement in her fiancée's voice. She found herself a little frustrated that she could only hear Emily's part of the conversation.

"Of course…no it's no problem...that would be great…ok…ok see you then!" Emily hung up her phone with a huge smile.

"Who was that?" JJ asked finally giving in to her curiosity. Realizing that the question came out a little more defensively than she meant for it to she tried to soften it with a smile.

Emily didn't seem to notice, however, and went on, "You remember my friend Jane that we visited in Boston?"

"Of course I do. Her girlfriend was great," JJ said remembering the time her and Emily had spent in Boston last winter. They had gone to get out of Virginia for a little bit and figure out stuff about their relationship. They had ended up spending a lot of time with Emily's friend Jane and her girlfriend Maura.

Jane was a local police detective and Maura was the Chief Medical Examiner. Along with getting to see how solid their relationship was, JJ had spent a lot of time with Maura. JJ and Maura had come into their relationships in similar ways: new to the experience and unsure how to handle it. They talked a lot about how JJ was feeling and how things would change and the affect it would have on their friendship. Maura had come clean, sharing her own personal stories and struggles with her sexuality after meeting Jane.

Maura was definitely odd and a little socially awkward but she had made JJ feel a hundred times better about her and Emily's relationship. That trip alone had allowed JJ to take the plunge a hundred percent into the relationship.

The stories of their relationships were remarkably similar. Jane was a tough cop who was out-of-the closet but not very willing to share any information about her personal life with anyone. The Italian was very closed-off and spent a lot of time compartmentalizing much like Emily. It was obvious why the two were friends. They were both tough, gung-ho, women at the top of their fields fighting against the guys every day to outdo them. JJ and Maura also had similar stories. They were both straight until they started falling for their now significant other. Both found themselves much more laid back than their significant other. JJ guessed the similarities in their relationships is what allowed the two couples to be so close to one another.

"Well they're coming down because Maura has a conference. They will be here tomorrow and go back next Sunday. They're kind of using it as a vacation," Emily stated.

"That's great!" JJ said excited to spend time with Jane and Maura. "They should stay with us."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked. "Jane can be a handful," she said laughing.

"So can you…" JJ said raising her eyebrows at the brunette. "And I handle you just fine."

Emily shot her fiancée a look, "Well you better not handle her the same way you 'handle' me."

JJ laughed and everyone else groaned at the mental image. "Just make the call."

"Ok, I will call her later and insist they stay with us."

"Good," JJ said with a nod, "now let's get out of here guys."

Everyone agreed. While everyone was packing up Garcia had wandered back to her office.

Jessica sighed as the climbed onto the elevator with Reid, Emily, and JJ. She had only half-listened to the conversation that had taken place around her minutes before. All her thoughts were still completely on the dark agent she could not get a read on. She was still frustrated she hadn't seen him since the morning. She found herself becoming even more frustrated when the group arrived in the parking garage and his truck was not there with everyone else's vehicles. She decided then and there she was going to confront him about his cold and hot behavior. _This wasn't a damn Katy Perry song for God's sakes_! The only thing was she couldn't figure out why she cared so much. She was a world class flirter, she should be able to throw his attitude right back at him with ease but she didn't want too. She wanted to talk to him, know more about him.

She wanted to be closer to Derek Morgan and that terrified her.

**A/N Ok let me know what you think please. And I'm sorry and I hate these super long author's notes but I have a few things I need to clear up before the next chapter. **

**1****st****- the next few chapters will be similar to this one; one chapter might only cover one or two days. I was lots of R&I and Jemily interaction mainly because I'm excited to see how I do with it. However, a few chapters down the road I might jump a little. I don't want it to be a ridiculous like 10 month jump but it might be a couple months just to move the story along. **

**2****nd****- For those who questioned it, I'm doing R&I because I feel like their relationship is a good compare & contrast relationship to Emily and JJ's. They're a lot similar and a lot different so I really want to explore those things in the next few chapters.**

**3****rd****- I hope I didn't throw anyone off with the explanation of the relationship between JJ and Maura's characters but I felt it needed to be in there to understand it I guess.**

**4****th****- Lastly was a question about the time frame of the story and I'm sorry I'm just now getting back to you on that. We're set post season 6 and after the first few episodes of season 7. It's obviously AU so I can't follow the show's storyline completely but as new episodes come out I'm going to try to throw in little things as if those things have happened. Does that make sense to everyone?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Ok, this is the longest one I've written so far. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline and my OC's.**

The next afternoon found Emily sitting on the couch playing a board game with Henry and Jessica. With every roll of the dice Emily was becoming increasingly frustrated that she was losing a board game to a five year old.

"I win!" Henry screamed making his final move on the board. He jumped up from his position on the floor and began doing a celebration dance that Morgan had taught him. Jessica and Emily laughed at the boys antics. "Want to play again?" he asked.

"You guys play," Emily said ruffling the little boy's blonde hair. "I can't stand losing again."

Jessica laughed and began resetting the board so Henry and she could play again. Emily listened for a few minutes as Henry told Jessica how he was going to wipe the floor with her. Emily laughed and got up, moving to the kitchen where she knew JJ was working on dinner. When she entered the kitchen she heard JJ mutter a curse after cutting her finger.

"And you fuss at me for my language," Emily said smiling as she leaned against the counter.

JJ cringed and showed Emily her cut, "I have a reason, and you just have a potty mouth."

Emily moved to get the first aid kit out of the cabinet, "just wait until Jane gets here."

The blonde woman frowned as Emily put the Band-Aid on her finger before going back to cutting the vegetables she had previously been working on, "What are you doing in here anyways? I thought you guys were playing a game."

Emily grabbed a knife from the drawer and started cutting a cucumber, "We were but your son is a terrible winner."

JJ laughed, "I told you not to teach him how to talk smack."

"Morgan helped!"

"Yes, but you encouraged it," JJ said.

Emily frowned before throwing a slice of cucumber at JJ. The smaller woman laughed and put down her knife before snaking her arms around Emily's waist. Emily turned to face her fiancé and rested her forehead against the blonde's.

"Are you excited for Jane and Maura to get here?" JJ asked after a moment.

Emily nodded, "Jane and I have been friends for a long time. It sucks I don't get to see her more than I do. I don't get to Boston much anymore and she's so busy with work..."

"I know baby," JJ said planting a tender kiss on the brunette's lips. "But they should be here any minute and you get a whole week to spend with her. A whole week to drive Maura and I crazy with your antics."

Emily gave the blonde a half smile, "As long as we don't get called off on a case in the middle of nowhere."

"I don't think that will be a problem," JJ said smiling mischievously.

"What do you know?"

"Hotch pulled us off rotation for the next week and as long as no emergencies pop up, we're working half days from home all week."

"Really Jayje?" Emily asked excitedly.

"Yep, I didn't realize how many personal and sick days you had saved up. Seriously, you need to relax a little. Take some time off."

"I hate taking time off. I get bored…i.e. why I have so many personal days stacked up," Emily stated with a scowl.

JJ laughed and stuffed a piece of cut tomato into Emily's mouth before pushing her away and going back to the previous task of chopping her vegetables.

She had just finished chewing and was about to fuss at JJ for silencing her rant when Emily heard a car door slam. "That sounded like the door of a red Prius," she said looking at the blonde with a smile.

JJ smiled back and followed as Emily all but ran to the front door. Seeing his mother and Emily rushing through the house, Henry dropped his game pieces and rushed after the two women. Jessica laughed at the enthusiasm the family showed for the visitors and followed along. Emily made it to the front door first and slung it open with a huge smile plastered across her face. "Rizzoli!" she called with arms wide open.

As soon as the name left Emily's mouth, a tall brunette looked around the end of the car with a breathtaking grin. The woman sauntered around the car and right up to Emily wrapping her in a bone-crushing hug. After she pulled away from Emily, Jessica looked the woman up and down. She was tall and lanky but absolutely beautiful. She walked with a swagger that let everyone around her know she was in complete control and that she had an endless amount of confidence. As she stood talking to Emily, she ran a hand through her wild, dark waves. Jessica watched with interest and noticed some scars on the center of her hands.

Jessica could tell by the interaction between the woman and Emily, that they had a lot in common and probably shard similar horror stories that allowed them to relate to each other and form a bond far beyond friendship. She made a mental note to question the two later, mostly out of curiosity.

The woman that followed the brunette was a polar opposite but just as beautiful. She was decked out in a designer dress and shoes. She walked more demurely and with a straighter posture than the detective. She was a honey blonde but had clearly paid dearly to have it that color.

"Jessica," Emily said. "This is Detective Jane Rizzoli and Doctor Maura Isles."

"Nice to meet you both," Jessica said shaking both of their hands. "Emily's been telling me a lot about the two of you."

"Likewise," Maura stated with a smile.

Jane spoke up with a raspy voice, "Nice to meet you too but don't hold anything Emily says about me against me ok? It's probably not true." Everyone laughed at Jane's joke. "Well how about you help me with the luggage while these three go in?" Jane said to Emily.

"Sounds good."

As Jane and Emily started walking towards the car, Jane bumped the other brunette playfully, "How are you doing really?" Jane had waited to ask Emily about how she was really doing after they had separated from the group. She knew the brunette was cautious about sharing emotions or showing any kind of weakness except with herself. The two had become even closer after Emily had went after Doyle a little over two years ago. Jane had done nothing but worry about the agent she considered her best friend in the world, next to Maura of course. And was the only person besides JJ and Emily's boss who had known what actually happened when Emily was "killed."

"It's still one day at a time. The bad days have gotten fewer and fewer but they're still there. Jennifer helps a lot."

"Yeah, it helps to have someone there," Jane shared thoughtfully, "Maura helps me everyday still and it's been almost three years for me. What about the nightmares?"

"Well I still have them now and again but they're less frequent now. When I have them now though they're different," Emily said picking up a large rolling suitcase out of the trunk with a grunt.

"How so?" Jane asked.

"They're still about Doyle but its Jen and henry that he's got instead of me."

Jane smiled knowingly and put a hand on Emily's shoulder, "And, fair warning, they'll probably change again when JJ gets pregnant. That just means you are care about them more than yourself."

Emily nodded, "God I really do Janie. I don't think I could live if anything happened to them. I just want to spend every waking moment protecting them."

"I know how you feel but they're going to be fine. I want you to listen to me right now," Jane said facing Emily and forcing the brunette to look her in the eyes. "You tracked him down twice and saved a little boy. You're family is going to be fine because that son of a bitch is dead. I promise you, JJ, Henry, and the future little Prentiss have nothing to worry about especially if you're the one doing the protecting."

"I'm glad you're here. I've really missed you," Emily said wrapping Jane in a huge.

"I've missed you too. But come on, let's get these bags inside so we can make sure we're not being talked about," Jane laughed pulling out of the hug.

"Oh, I'm sure we are." Emily pulled the last bag out of the car and they both began moving towards the house loaded down with bags. When they got inside they heard laughter from the kitchen before heading upstairs to the guest room. After dropping the bags off in the guest room, they trudged back down the stairs and into the kitchen to find it empty. They wandered around the house before finally finding the group sitting on the new deck. Maura and JJ were sitting in chairs sipping coffee while Jessica ran around the back yard chasing a screaming Henry. The group laughed as Henry tried to out-maneuver the very athletic Jessica just to be snatched up mid-run and slung in a circle. Jane sat down in a chair next to Maura while Emily perched herself on the arm of JJ's chair.

"Well now that we're exhausted from carrying in ALL of Maura's luggage," Jane said, "Where's dinner?"

Maura playfully slapped the woman, "I didn't bring that many bags."

Emily raised her eyebrows in surprise, "you didn't?"

"No."

"Wow," Emily mouthed towards Jane and received a knowing nod in return.

"Anyways," JJ interrupted the two brunette's silent conversation, "dinner will be ready very soon."

The next couple of hours went by quickly. The group laughed and talked and caught up. Jessica did her best to entertain Henry so the friend's could catch up. She figured she would get her chance to ask questions after he went to bed.

After dinner, JJ went upstairs to tuck Henry in and read him a story. The little boy was exhausted but was fighting sleep tooth and nail. Apparently Jane had promised him that she would teach him how to shoot spit balls and he was determined to learn tonight. JJ made a mental note to get Jane back for this later. She finally rejoined the group a little while later in the living room. She accepted the glass of wine that was handed to her and sat down on the couch next to Emily curling into the older woman's side. "What are we talking about?" she asked the group.

"I was just asking about how Jane and Emily met," Jessica said from the chair that sat at the end of the couch JJ and Emily were sitting on. Jane and Maura were cuddled on the opposite couch in a similar fashion. Jane had her arm lovingly draped over Maura's shoulder with her right arm and was holding her glass with the left.

"Ok, is everyone ready? Because it's a long, strange story." Everyone laughed and nodded.

_Flashback_

_Emily walked into the small bar and ordered a drink from the older man behind the bar. She had been in Boston for several days now and had yet to find a place to let off some steam. She didn't know why she was trying to find a hangout considering she would only be in Boston a week more at best. I'm just tired of sitting in that damn hotel room by myself, she thought to herself. _

_She was in Boston preparing to go undercover with some arm's dealer named Ian Doyle. She didn't know much about him other than she was his type and that he was supposed to be extremely well-connected and dangerous. It made her cringe a little. She never thought she would be the type to go this far for an arrest but she wanted to catch the bad guys and this was definitely a bad guy._

_She took her drink from the bartender and smiled warmly before turning around, looking for an open booth. The place was fairly crowded and Emily suddenly noticed there were a lot of guys in this bar. She was definitely in the minority being a woman. She continued looking for a booth. It's not that she didn't enjoy flirting with men at the bar and messing with them, hell it was like a game for her, but tonight she just wanted to enjoy her drink and people watch. To her dismay, she found that all the booths were full and sighed deciding to sit at a table instead. As she sat down at her table she heard a soft but husky voice say something. She turned around to see a young, dark-headed woman sitting in a booth by herself. The woman was very attractive. She had on a pair of dark jeans that clung fairly tight to her tall frame and a plain red V-neck shirt._

"_Hey," the woman said again._

"_Hi," Emily said looking the woman up and down still. She mentally smacked herself realizing she was staring at the woman like an idiot. _

"_I'm Jane," she said reaching her arm from her booth and extending it towards Emily for a handshake._

"_Emily," she said taking the younger woman's hand firmly. Emily noticed immediately that the woman grasped her hand firmly. Emily was always a believer that you could tell anything you wanted to know about anyone, especially confidence, just by a handshake. And this woman was definitely confident._

"_Nice to meet you. Can I give you some advice?" she asked in that husky voice._

"_Sure," Emily said. She was intrigued by the woman speaking to her. She was very clearly of Italian decent and almost positively a native of Boston from the sound of her thick accent. Her dark, wavy hair was wild but gorgeous flowing down over her shoulders and her voice…man…Emily thought to herself. That voice was just downright sexy._

"_They'll drive you crazy if you're alone," she said signaling to the men of the bar, "They're like damn vultures."_

_Emily laughed at the woman's bluntness, "Mind if I join you then?" She was a little shocked at herself for being so forward but proud that the question came out more flirty and confident than it sounded in her head._

_Jane was a little taken aback. She didn't usually try to pick up women at the Dirty Robber because of the teasing she would catch from the other cops but this was too easy. This woman was gorgeous and inviting herself to Jane's table and Jane found herself realizing that she was not likely to tell this beautiful brunette no. "Of course," she signaled to the other side of the table with her hand._

_Emily got up from the table she had been sitting at and moved to the booth, sliding in directly across from Jane. "Thank you," she said. "I don't really want them trying to pick me up." Trying to subtly express that she would much rather be picked up by the attractive woman she was now sitting across from._

_Jane laughed, "Oh, this won't stop them but it will help a little." Especially since she's sitting with me, Jane thought._

_Emily smiled, "So Jane, do you have a last name?"_

"_Rizzoli."_

"_Italian?"  
><em>

_Jane nodded, "You?"_

"_No, I'm not Italian," Emily said smiling mischievously._

"_I didn't mean…I meant do you have a last name?"_

_Emily smiled at the woman's awkwardness and decided to give her a break, "Prentiss."_

"_Prentiss? As in…"_

"_Yeah, that Prentiss," Emily interrupted putting a hand up to stop Jane. She hated the question that Jane was about to ask._

"_Sore subject?" Jane asked bluntly._

"_Very," Emily marveled once again at the bluntness of the young woman and her own honesty. She decided to change the subject, "So what do you do for a living Jane Rizzoli?"_

_Jane took a swig of her beer and smiled shyly, "I'm a cop."_

"_Really?" Not surprising at all Emily thought._

"_Yeah, I'm just a beat cop but my goal is to get to homicide detective one day," Jane said picking at the label of her beer bottle. "I want to be the first female in the unit."_

"_That's a great goal," Emily said smiling. Hot and goal-oriented, I already like her more Emily thought._

"_Thanks. What about you?"_

_Emily stumbled for a moment deciding whether or not to tell the young woman the truth. She didn't know this woman but she felt a closeness to her that she couldn't explain. It was like something had clicked right away. She wanted to be honest with this woman. She just felt she could trust her. Emily leaned in close, signaling for Jane to do the same. When they were both leaning across the table, noses almost touching, Emily spoke, "I work for Interpol."_

"_Seriously?" Jane asked shocked._

_Emily nodded, "That's why I'm in Boston. I'm getting ready to go undercover overseas."_

"_Wow, that's incredible," Jane said. "You make my detective dreams sound pathetic."_

"_No!" Emily said grabbing Jane's hands without thinking about it. "Don't think like that. A lot of people dream but never do anything but dream. You're one of the few that is actually working towards accomplishing those dreams and turning them into a reality."_

_Jane looked down at her and Emily's joined hands and then back up into chocolate eyes. She got lost in the beautiful woman for several minutes. She felt a more powerful pull to this woman than she did anyone she had met in a long time. An instant chemistry almost. So she did something she rarely ever did. "Want to get out of here?" she asked nodding towards the door._

"_I'd love too," Emily said rising from the booth and following Jane out of the bar._

_End of Flashback_

**A/N Ok, that's the longest one yet. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by tomorrow or the next day. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. I haven't gotten very many reviews the last couple chapters so I was afraid people were losing interest. For those of you that have reviewed, I really appreciate the kind words! You guys are great! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Ok here's another chapter for you guys. I really hope you enjoy this one. By the way, remember when I told you it might be M rating later on? Ok, this is the first time that warning may come into play. I would say High T to Low M. Also warning: Fluffiness ahead! I hope not too fluffy for you guys though. Let me know what you think please. And to calzonaobessed: I'm won't give up on you guys :) I'm still very happy writing this story and getting the reviews and story alerts I am getting. I just want you guys to enjoy it.**

Jessica looked around at everyone else's faces. Emily and Jane were laughing at the memory and JJ and Maura were smiling at their significant others. Clearly they had already heard the story. "So you two...ya know?"

Jane laughed, "We spent the rest of the time she was in Boston together."

Emily laughed along, "Yeah, pretty much all of the time in her apartment, in her bed. Maura's a lucky woman." Everyone laughed but Jessica and Maura who blushed. Jessica was amazed that JJ and Maura were laughing at this story and not getting angry at the thought of their lovers being together in the past. "We stayed in touch as best we could while I was undercover," Emily continued. "But when I got back and we actually dated, we realized that we are terrible together. I mean we were very compatible physically and I mean we could talk about anything but as far as a real relationship instead of just sex...let's just say we're too much alike," Emily said smirking.

"Even though we didn't get along as a couple, we realized we felt comfortable and safe with each other. We could talk about things with each other that we couldn't talk to other people about. So we decided we would cut the physical stuff out and just be someone to lean on for the other," Jane stated. "We've been best friends ever since."

"Wow," Jessica said amazed. She couldn't imagine just cutting off a relationship just like that and being friend's immediately. They must have had the most peaceful break-up in the history of break-ups. "It was never awkward?" she finally managed to ask.

"Not at all," Emily said as Jane nodded in agreement. "I actually pushed her to go after Maura when she was being too big of a wuss to do it."

Jane shot Emily a death glare before going right back at the brunette, "Well I gave Em here tips on her first time with JJ. She'd never been with a first-timer before," she said smiling evilly.

Jessica watched as the two brunettes went back and forth at each other. She was still in shock over the fact that the two had been together, let along that the other two women were so cool with it. JJ and Maura who had already heard all the stories and were used to the two brunettes taking digs at one another just sat quietly and sipped their wine.

Emily shot the previous glare directed at her right back at Jane before Jessica spoke up, "Ok, that's enough of that. I'm not sure how much information I can stand about my sister's sex life after the other day." Everyone laughed.

"What happened the other day?" Maura asked speaking for the first time in several minutes. Usually she was very talkative but she had been quiet most of the time she had been there. She enjoyed seeing Jane this happy and carefree. It was something only she usually got to see but she enjoyed seeing this Jane with other people. From the few times that she had met Emily and hearing stories from Jane, she also knew that it was rare for Emily to be so open as well. When the two got together she did her very best to just sit back and enjoy the two's crazy stories and keep her Google-mouth (as Jane sometimes called it) closed.

JJ and Jessica blushed and it looked scarily alike to Emily so she spoke up seeing the other two probably weren't, "Jess here may have walked in on an intimate moment. She didn't know about us, so it was a little more than a shock."

"Oh...yes I can see where that would be uncomfortable. Walking in on a sibling with their significant other while enjoying sexual relations can cause quite a bit of awkwardness," Maura stated.

"Yeah, especially when you didn't know that that family member was a gay up until that point," Jessica said rolling her eyes.

"I told you I don't like labels Jess," JJ scolded. "And I said I was sorry about that."

"Yeah, yeah," Jessica said and then shot her sister a smile to let her know she was only joking.

"Well I should really get some sleep," Maura said stretching. "I've got to get up early in the morning and head over to the University to sign in at the conference." Maura gave Jane a kiss and told everyone else good night before taking her wine glass to the kitchen and then heading up to go bed.

"I'm right behind you babe," Jane called after Maura as she made her way up the stairs.

Jessica left right after Maura went to bed saying that she had plans for Sunday but would see everyone Monday after she got off of work. Jane helped Emily and JJ straighten up before heading to bed herself.

Finally, JJ and Emily made their way to bed. JJ stopped to check on Henry on the way by and found him sleeping soundly. She walked into the bedroom finding Emily already under the covers. JJ changed quickly and climbed in next to Emily cuddling into her. She could feel Emily smiling into her hair. "I love seeing you this happy."

"It's been the perfect day. My best friend is here and then I get to climb into bed with the most beautiful woman in the world at night," Emily said placing a kiss on the top of JJ's blonde head.

JJ leaned into Emily and placed a soft kiss on Emily's lips. The kiss instantly became deeper. Emily felt herself melt into JJ as they slid down deeper into the bed. JJ pulled away first and looked deeply into Emily's eyes. "You know I'm pretty lucky too. And a little confused."

"Why are you confused?" Emily asked.

"I'm confused because I don't know how you crawl into bed with the most beautiful girl in the world when that's who I crawl into bed with," JJ smiled.

Emily scoffed loudly and blushed. "Those hormone pills you're taking for the IVF must be getting to your head."

In response, a frown crossed JJ's face. "You're so frustrating you know that?" JJ asked. She knew Emily didn't have all the self-confidence that she tried to portray everyday on the job. And whenever JJ tried to compliment her she would deflect it with humor and it was really starting to get on JJ's nerves.

"Why am I frustrating?"

"Because you have no idea how absolutely beautiful you are."

"What's beautiful about this?" Emily asked pulling her shirt over her stomach to reveal the scar that stretched from her upper stomach to her belly button.

JJ grabbed Emily's hand to keep her from pulling her shirt back down, "Everything," she said looking the brunette in the eyes. "You know what?" she asked growing agitated. "I'm going to tell you every little thing I love about you and you're going to listen dammit and you're going to see why you're absolutely gorgeous."

Emily shuddered. She wasn't used to JJ being so bold.

JJ softened her tone and put her hand on Emily's face, "First thing are these eyes...when I look into these eyes I feel like I could fall forever. You don't even realize how telling your eyes are. I can always tell from across a room exactly how you're feeling because every emotion that flashes through that big brain flashes across your eyes even if they never land on this stunning face. The only time I can't read those eyes is when you put those damn walls up and start throwing things in compartments and I get so frustrated because I know I won't be able to see those beautiful eyes again until you've mentally handled everything," JJ said kissing Emily's forehead.

"Then there are the lips and the arms. I can't explain to you how safe I feel when I'm wrapped in these arms or how I melt when I feel these lips against my skin," she said kissing from Emily's knuckles, all the way up her arms and finally placing a soft, lingering kiss on Emily's lips.

"And of course, the first thing that made me realized I like you more than I should, you're badass, confident attitude. You don't let anyone tell you something can't be done. You have a confidence that I could never dream of having and you show it. When you walk into a room every eye is on you and as jealous as it makes me, I also feel extremely proud." JJ kissed a tear from Emily's cheek and continued.

"You know I have to nearly tie myself to a chair when you wear that belt off-center like you do?" Emily laughed. "It's true," JJ said smiling with her fiancée. "I just want to rip it off you and have my way with you because it's so sexy." Emily laughed again and blushed at the thought.

JJ's face turned somber again and she ran her hand down Emily's body and finally rested it on the scar. "And finally these," she said running a finger up the scar and then around the clover leaf scar above Emily's left breast. "These are one of the sexiest things about you. You know why?" Emily shook her head. "Because they show that you would do absolutely anything for the people you love. You would put your own life on the line to protect the people you care about. They're proof of the soft, warm heart that lies under this scar," she said pointing at the four leaf clover.

Tears were falling down Emily's face but she gave the blonde a half smile. She couldn't find words to respond to JJ's heartfelt admission so she responded the only way she knew how. She wrapped both arms around JJ's neck and used her height advantage to flip herself on top of the smaller woman. She met her fiancée in a passionate kiss frantically trying to express her love for the blonde below her with every touch of their tongues and caress of her fingers. She slowed her actions as she placed open mouth kisses down the blonde's neck and across her chest and breasts. As JJ was enjoying the feel of Emily's lips and tongue all over her body she realized that she was shirtless. Damn she's like a magician she thought. She didn't remember taking her shirt off. And that was the last coherent thought JJ had as Emily had moved down, placing kisses and light nips along her sensitive hip bones.

Across the hall

Jane laid in bed and listen to the sound of Maura breathing. She smiled as she wrapped herself a little tighter around the warm body next to her. She loved everything about this woman, even her Google-mouth. She mentally thanked Emily every night before she went to bed for giving Jane that final push to go after Maura. Man had it paid off. She had gotten the love of her life out of it and she was never going to let that go.

She started thinking back to the earlier telling of the story of how her and Emily had met. She thought of how she had agreed with Emily that they were compatible sexually and emotionally. The second part was true, they had always been able to express ANYTHING to each other but the sexually compatible part...eh...debatable she thought. They were actually having it out about that particular subject when they decided to be just friends. Jane remembered the night vividly.

_Flashback_

_Jane and Emily had just gotten back to Jane's apartment building after a night out to dinner. Emily had been back from Europe for about two months now and being in an actual relationship had been weird for the two. Emily, not Jane, had decided to remain just friends when she was overseas. She decided that being so separated would be stressful on a real relationship, especially since she had no idea how long she would be gone._

_So here they were, riding up the elevator to Jane's apartment. They had been out celebrating Jane's promotion to homicide detective. The two had gotten handsy on the way upstairs and Emily was expertly distracting Jane from finding her key and opening the door. Jane finally succeeded in opening the door and had the breath knocked out of her when Emily captured her lips in a crushing kiss and shoved her against the door, slamming it shut._

_Jane moaned as Emily slipped a thigh between hers and put pressure. While Emily was distracted making another hickey on her neck, Jane took advantage and attempted to swing the two around so she would have Emily pinned. "No," Emily said firmly, not budging from her position. She stood height wise almost eye to eye with Jane and was just as strong, something Jane was just starting to get used too. _

_Again Jane tried to flip them. "I said No!" Emily stated pushing her thigh into the younger woman harder._

_"Come on Em," Jane all but begged. She wasn't used to being submissive and she didn't really like it. She had let Emily be on top a few times because she really wanted it but that was usually when she was upset and Jane just gave her what she wanted to make her happy._

_Emily sighed and moved away from Jane, walking towards the couch._

_Jane was thoroughly confused now. How does she just turn it off like that? She took a few breaths to compose herself and tried to ignore the dull throbbing that had developed between her legs. "What's wrong?" She finally asked._

_"You never let me be on top," Emily said matter-of-factly._

_"You've been on top."_

_"Hardly ever. I've been giving in for you but I hate being the passive one."_

_"Em..."_

_"No..." Emily interrupted. "Don't do that. We're going to talk about this."_

_"Ok..." Jane gave in. "What exactly are we talking about?"_

_"The fact that we have a problem with this relationship."_

_"And that is?"_

_"We are a gay gay couple," Emily stated._

_"A gay gay couple?" Jane asked confused. What the fuck was she talking about? Did that mean they were a happy gay couple?_

_"Yes. I've been thinking about it a lot lately. We're always fighting over whom should pay, we run into each other trying to open the door, and we both want to be the dominant one in bed," Emily said. "Jane, you're a perfect gentleman," she laughed. "The problem is so am I."_

_Jane thought for a moment but it made sense._

_Emily waited for Jane to say something and when she didn't she decided to continue. "It's like being in a relationship with someone of the same sex if you're not gay. Does that make sense? It sounded kind of confusing when it came out of my mouth."_

_Jane laughed. She loved when Emily got upset and babbled. It was something one rarely saw out of the brunette. Usually when she got embarrassed she got quiet but around Jane she opened up and let her inner geek shine. "It made sense."_

_Emily smiled, glad that Jane had understood what she was trying to say. "I don't want you to get me wrong, the sex is great and you're amazing and I will tell you that I do love you but not like I'm supposed to love you in a relationship."_

_"I can completely relate to that feeling," Jane said smiling reassuringly at the older brunette._

_"But here's my problem. I don't want to stop being how close we are."_

_"I know what you mean. You're the first person I've been able to open up too in an extremely long time. I've felt comfortable with you since the first night we met at the Dirty Robber."_

_Emily nodded at Jane's confession. "I know this sounds corny," she said. "But do you think we can still be friends?"_

_Jane smiled, "I think I would be more upset if I lost you as a friend than I am about losing you as a girlfriend." Emily laughed. "But you're right. I think because we've had such a connection that we've tried to force this relationship thing. But I think our connection is just meant to be friendly and supportive."_

_"I think you're right," Emily agreed. She fell back on Jane's couch and let her head rest on the back, relieved that she had finally brought up the topic that had been bothering her for a couple weeks. She felt Jane's presence next to her and cracked an eye open to see the other woman sitting on the other end of the couch smiling. "What?"_

_"We're going to have to go chick hunting," she said with a sly smile._

_"You just broke up with someone. Don't you think it's a little soon?" Emily asked playfully._

_"Oh I think she would be cool with it. It was a civil break-up." Jane smiled as Emily shoved her playfully. The two sat and drink for a little while longer before Emily yawned loudly. The two agreed that Emily didn't need to drive. They climbed into Jane's bed not long after and cuddled but this time as friends. Surprisingly neither Emily nor Jane felt awkward or even very much of an urge to ravage the other. It was like the moment they accepted they were just meant to be friends; their bodies accepted it as well. _

_End of Flashback_

Jane smiled at the memory and heard Maura grunt softly in her sleep. She had to remember to thank Emily out loud sometime this week rather than in her head. The relationship with Emily had helped her a lot. She had been much younger but it had helped her discover what she wanted and it had brought about the best friend Jane had ever had. Who would have thought a failed relationship, turned amazing friendship would help her find the person she meant to spend the rest of her life with? Jane placed a soft kiss on Maura's shoulder and nuzzled into the other woman's hair finally letting sleep take hold.

**A/N Ok let me know what you thought. Too fluffy? I know there wasn't a whole lot of Jessica in this one. Question for you guys? Do you want to know what Jessica's plans were on Sunday and do they involve Morgan? And also throw me some opinions on what kind of shenanigans the couples should get into while Jane and Maura are in DC.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- I would just like to start out by apologizing for taking so long to get this chapter up. I saw on Twitter where Paget Brewster is leaving the show and my heart is broken. I've been just a little bit depressed so writing has been tough for me. But I'm getting this one out for you For those wondering, when the time comes, if I'm still writing on this story, which I plan on because I mean, we still have a whole pregnancy to get through right? I will most likely follow canon of the show in Emily leaving the BAU but I'm not sure how or why yet if that makes sense. We'll see what happens.**

**Anyways on to the story…I hope you guys like this chapter. It took me a while to squeeze out like I said because of my sad times. (As Brittany on Glee would say I was a sad panda ) The chapter is a little bit of a filler so you know what's going on with the Prentiss-Jareau household before I give you some Morgan-Jessica action in the next chapter (I know some of you have been wondering). However, I threw you guys a bone because it is just a filler so it gets a little smutty. Hopefully, you'll be surprised and not disappointed about how I did it. Warning: This is my first chapter writing any kind of smut so you've had your warning.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and Jessica.**

The next morning Emily was awoken by an incessant ringing in her ears. She finally realized that it was her alarm clock and spun around to hit the snooze button. When she did, she was met with the smiling face of a blonde 5-year old. "Morning Emily," he said happily.

"Hey bubba," Emily said groggily. Before she could say anything else, however, he pounced on the bed and began bouncing on his knees. Emily laughed at the boy's attitude for so early in the morning. He was so much like JJ, after her coffee of course.

"Where's Mama?" she asked Henry, seeing that he was already dressed.

"Making breakfast with Auntie Jane."

Emily smiled hearing the boy calling Jane Auntie. She was glad the two had taken so well to one another. He also like Maura but Jane was a lot like a kid so she could relate to them easier. Emily had noticed the night before that Henry had started to form a relationship with Maura similar to the one he shared with Reid. They were a lot like walking computers to the boy. He would ask them question after question never tiring of the fact that they ALWAYS had an answer for him.

"Okay. We better get down there before Auntie Jane burns the house down." Henry frowned which made Emily laugh harder as she tossed the boy onto his back on JJ's side of the bed. Henry giggled and then darted from the room to tell his mother that he had gotten Emily up. Emily smiled as the ball of energy known as Henry screamed the message halfway down the stairs and she could just barely hear JJ scolding him for yelling indoors.

Emily threw on a favorite pair of her jeans. They weren't tight but they hugged her body just tight enough. She also put on a Yale t-shirt before heading down the stairs. Upon arriving in the kitchen she looked through to the dining room and saw Jane and JJ sitting at the table talking, each with a steaming cup in their hand. Henry was sitting happily at the table crunching on a piece of bacon. "Morning," she said into the room from the doorway.

"Morning honey," JJ said with a smile. "Coffee's in the pot and breakfast is on the stove."

Emily nodded and proceeded to fix herself a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast before returning to the dining room to join her family and Jane at the table. "What are you getting into today?" she asked JJ and Henry with a mouthful of eggs.

"ZOO!" Henry yelled excitedly.

"Henry William Jareau!" JJ scolded, "I will not tell you again. Inside voice."

"Sorry Mama," the little boy pouted.

"It's okay. But yes, we are going to the zoo. All of us." JJ said looking at Emily. She knew Emily would be okay with this outing primarily because even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone, Emily loved the zoo. She would walk to each enclosure and read all about the animals so she could answer any questions Henry might have. JJ also thought it would be a fun outing because this time they would be going with Maura. Maura, like Reid, usually had an answer for everything and JJ figured between Emily and Maura, Henry would learn a ton today and be in heaven.

JJ joked pretty regularly about Emily turning her son into a nerd, but the truth was, she was happy about it. She wanted Henry to have the opportunity to be anything he wanted to be and Emily was helping him with that. JJ was by no means a dumb person. She was actually pretty intelligent but Emily was far smarter than she was given credit for. Actually if there was anyone on the team who could give Reid a run for his money, it was probably Emily. The advantage she had over Reid was that she was not only extremely book smart but she was street smart as well. JJ loved that Emily was already starting to teach Henry Spanish and had him reading a little bit.

"Well I better go put on some zoo-appropriate shoes," Emily said finishing the last bite of her toast and pushing away from the table. She picked her plate up from the table and took it to the kitchen to rinse it off. She rejoined JJ and Jane back in the dining room and found that Henry had wandered off to go play while the adults finished getting ready. "When are we leaving?" she asked to no one in particular.

"As soon as Maura gets back from signing in at her conference," Jane answered.

"…Which should be any minute. So go get your shoes and I'm going to clean up the kitchen," JJ added.

Emily trotted up the stairs to put on her favorite boots. She was almost as excited as Henry about going to the zoo. She really liked the zoo and she loved spending time with her family. Throw in Jane and Maura and the day was going to be great…and probably a little crazy. Emily was pulled away from her thoughts by a soft knock on the bedroom door. She looked up to see Jane leaning against the door frame with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"What?" Emily asked smiling back suspiciously at the younger woman.

Jane stepped into the room fully and flopped down in the arm chair in the corner of the room. "Glad to see you still got it at your age," she said smiling devilishly and nodding towards the bed.

"At my age! I'm only six years older than you first of all," Emily grunted. "And secondly, still got what?"

"You know…" Jane said raising her eyebrows suggestively and nodding at the bed again. Realization finally struck Emily.

"I…I…we…" Emily stuttered.

"Oh stop it. Thin walls and…JJ's a little loud," Jane laughed in explanation. Emily blushed a little bit in return. "Oh man! Is that a blush I see on the cheeks of the mighty Emily Prentiss?"

"Shut up," Emily mumbled.

Jane just laughed harder, "I'm just messing with you, Em. Unless you've forgotten, I've been there too. I know how hard it is to be quiet with you…"

Again the blush spread but Emily nodded and finally smiled a tiny bit, "Was it that loud? I always worry about waking Henry up. I'm really not ready to have that conversation with him. I don't think JJ is either."

"Just because I was next door and have supersonic hearing," Jane said smiling.

"Alright. Well I still have to say something to Jayje. Ugh…that was really quiet for her too." Emily said contemplating how to tell JJ that Jane had heard them having sex without embarrassing her too much.

Jane laughed, "Got yourself a screamer huh?"

"You know it! Just be glad you're not around when Will has Henry."

Jane kept laughing at Emily's excitement. She couldn't blame poor JJ. She had been on the receiving end of those magical fingers and strong tongue a few times in the past and keeping quiet was almost an impossible feat. Especially when Emily decided she wasn't going to make it easy.

_Flashback_

"_Mmm…Emily," Jane moaned quite loudly._

"_Jane…you have got to be quiet," Emily whispered, returning to her ministrations. The couple was at Jane's parent's house for dinner. While waiting for dinner to finish, Jane had decided to make a game out of teasing Emily. Every once in a while she would squeeze Emily's thigh or whisper something naughty in her ear. Occasionally, she would let her tongue just barely touch her ear, causing Emily to shiver. Finally, the older woman couldn't take it anymore and had pulled Jane up the stairs and into the bedroom she knew used to be Jane's. And that's what had led them to this point._

"_Baby…" Jane moaned again._

"_I swear to God, if you can't be quiet, I will stop," Emily said shoving Jane down on the bed. She climbed on top and straddled the younger woman. Emily could feel the brunette trying to flip them but refused to give in. She was in charge here. Jane had been teasing her for the better part of an hour and now it was her turn. Jane saw the fierce, aroused look in Emily's dark eyes and could tell it would probably just be better to give in this time. She bit down on her bottom lip hard to remain quiet when Emily dove back down and attacked her neck, at the same time she slid a hand under Jane's shirt. _

"_Off!" Emily grunted, pulling at the hem of Jane's shirt. Jane sat up and Emily stopped her kisses long enough to pull the offending item off. In the same breath Emily had popped the clasp on Jane's bra and tossed it away too. Another semi-quiet moan escaped Jane's lips as Emily latched onto a nipple with her wonderful mouth. The glare she was shot by Emily was counter-acted by the grin she had formed around the pink nub. Jane knew at that moment she was in trouble._

_Jane was proud of herself for the next few minutes as she remained very quiet. That was until Emily began moving lower. Jane suddenly noticed that Emily had managed to be more undressed than her. Emily was down to just a simple pair of black laced panties while Jane was still confined by her panties AND her blue jeans. When did that happen Jane asked herself? Jane, never one to be outdone, put a hand between the two and undid the button on her own jeans. Emily, taking the hint, yanked the jeans down the tall Italian's toned legs and tossed them across the room as if they had personally offended her. _

_Afterwards, Emily quickly disposed of both of their underwear. Both women were now completely naked and Jane moaned loudly when Emily straddled her thigh and pushed her own roughly into Jane's center. "What did I say?" Emily asked, pulling away slightly knowing it would be pure torture for Jane (and herself) if she stopped now._

"_Please don't stop," Jane panted. If Emily stopped now, she might explode. "I'm trying…I promise," she said. She realized how pathetic she sounded but at this point, she really didn't care. With that Emily returned her thigh tightly against Jane's core and began flexing. She doing this on purpose Jane thought as she shot her fist up to her mouth to silence herself._

_Emily finally decided she had gotten her payback. She had been torturing herself as she tortured Jane but decided it was well worth it to see the normally cool, and in control Jane writhing beneath her trying to keep quiet and begging her for release. Emily distracted Jane by sucking on her collarbone and neck before quickly sliding two fingers into brunette in one swift motion. _

_Jane bit down hard onto Emily's shoulder to stifle what would have been a scream without Emily's skin there to stop it. Emily groaned, even thought the bite had been slightly painful; it had also been a huge turn on. She used her thigh to create a stronger thrust and in no time had Jane on the edge of ecstasy._

"_Come for me," Emily husked into Jane's ear. That was all it took to push Jane over the edge. She came hard screaming into Emily's shoulder again. Emily grimaced a little partly from the bite but mostly for the fact that it had done very little to silence Jane's scream. Emily laid there waiting for Jane to return to Earth. "You're terrible at being quiet," she said when Jane smiled at her._

"_Yeah. Ma probably, most likely heard us," Jane said frowning. Her voice was even huskier than normal because of the moaning and screaming and Emily found it extremely sexy. _

_Emily nodded. She hoped Jane wasn't going to tell her they had to go now, because she was literally in pain for a release now. She looked over at the younger brunette who still looked thoughtful. Finally she shrugged, "Fuck it!" she said swinging a leg over Emily and straddling her, prepared to return the favor._

_End of Flashback_

Jane smiled at the memory. Her mom had been a little pissed and told her she was worse than a horny teenage but it had actually blown over fairly quickly. She laughed at how she thought that would be the greatest sexual experience of her life. And it had been, right up until she met Maura. Sex with Emily had been amazing but Jane hadn't even known what making love was until she met the blonde doctor. _Fuck I sound so whipped_ Jane thought. She was snatched back from memory lane by a questioning look on Emily's face.

"Huh?" was all she managed.

"I said bring your Italian, daydreaming ass on," Emily said smiling. "I heard a car in the driveway, which means Maura, is probably here."

"Oh yeah, let's go," Jane said hopping out of the chair.

"What were you thinking about?" Emily asked curiously as they headed down the stairs.

Jane laughed, "I was thinking JJ and Maura are extremely lucky ladies."

Emily looked at the brunette strangely but smiled and threw her arm around her best friend. The two found their other halves sitting on the couch waiting patiently. Henry, however, stood by the front door tapping his foot rather impatiently. Emily laughed at how much he looked like JJ, right down to her mannerisms.

The two blondes stood when they saw Emily and Jane enter the room. Emily released Jane and tossed her arm around JJ's shoulders before whispering in her ear, "Going to have to work on being quieter. Especially when we have company." JJ looked confused for a moment before it hit her. She looked at Jane who smiled and winked, causing a furious blush to spread across the blonde's face.

"Well I think poor Henry is going to explode from excitement if we don't get a move on," Emily said pointing to the obviously frustrated little boy. With that, everyone laughed and out the door they went, off to the zoo.

**A/N Well I hope you liked this one. I tried to throw you off with who the smut would be between. I didn't want it to be so obvious. Also I'm a little infatuated with how the relationship between Emily and Jane developed and why they are so close. Don't worry Jemily fans. You will get more Emily, JJ moments because Jane and Maura are only visiting for the week. Also for those interested in the Morgan-Jessica story line, you will get your fix in the next chapter I PROMISE Anyway hope you liked it, don't be afraid to tell me what you think **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart for taking sooooo long to get this chapter out. You guys have been wonderful and I hope the long update didn't discourage any of you from reading the story. I found this chapter EXTREMELY difficult to write. There are a lot of emotions jumping around and a lot of character development for Jessica. The next chapter will be more Jemily as I find that much easier to write and hopefully it will take nowhere near as long to get that out as it did this. This was just a pain in the butt.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jessica, Calvin and the story line.**

Jessica lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She groaned when she rolled over to look at her clock. "Damnit," she huffed as she noticed it was nearing lunch. This day was passing so slowly. She had been up since seven and it seemed like if time moved any slower, it was going to be moving backwards. She had been growing more and more irritated since Friday afternoon. She couldn't figure out why Derek had been avoiding her. What was even more frustrating is she didn't want to care. Sure Derek was sexy and her type, but she had ran into plenty of men since Calvin that fit that criteria but something about Derek drew her attention. "Fuck this," Jessica mumbled to herself as she reached over and grabbed her phone off the nightstand.

"Jessica Jareau is a strong, confident woman, who apparently talks to herself," she mumbled grumpily. "I'm going to figure out these feelings." And with that she typed out a message.

**What are you doing today? –Jess. **She waited for sever minutes before receiving a reply.

**Working on a project. Why? –D.M.**

**I'm bored –Jess**

**Want to come lend a hand? –D.M.**

**Uh…sure… -Jess**

**Wear something you can get dirty. See you soon. –D.M.**

Jessica wondered what Derek could possibly be working on today but didn't question it too much as she threw on some old jeans and a t-shirt. A half hour later, Jessica was parking her SUV in front of Derek's home. She took a deep breath and jumped out of the SUV. Just as she was about to knock on the door, she heard the garage door opening. Seconds later, Derek came out of the garage smiling ear to ear. Jessica was thoroughly confused but recovered quickly. How could he go from avoiding her to being so happy to see her in one day? As she was sorting this out in her head, she finally took in his appearance. He had on a pair of old, cut up jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He also had a tool belt slung over his right shoulder.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi…" was all Jessica managed.

"You ready?"

"I guess as ready as I'll ever be. Where are we going?" Jessica asked noticing the keys in his left hand.

"Just a few blocks down the road," Derek said motioning for Jessica to get in his truck.

Jessica climbed into his pickup and they pulled out of his driveway and headed down the road. Derek hadn't been lying; it was only a few blocks before they were pulling up in front of an older, two-story home. Jessica looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow but before she could ask, he began to explain. "I own a few properties. I buy them, fix them up, and then sell them for a profit." Seeing Jessica nod and look at the house he continues, "I bought this one a couple weeks ago but I haven't had any time to do much with it with work and stuff. So I have some demolition and painting to do," he said getting out of the truck.

Jessica followed Derek to the house and waited patiently as he pulled the keys out and shoved the front door open. She listened closely as he gave her a tour of the house and told her about all he had to do before he could put the house on the market. She watched as the man's mind worked out which walls needed to come down. Finally he decided on one towards the front of the house. He left the house and returned shortly after with a sledgehammer thrown over one shoulder.

Jessica watched in amazement as Derek's biceps flexed when he swung the sledgehammer. She didn't know how long she had been watching him but the wall was all but demolished when Derek finally stopped and wiped the sweat from his brow. He noticed Jessica watching him and shot her a cheeky grin. "Well are you going to help me or just sit and watch me all day?" he asked.

"Oh…wh…yeah," Jessica stuttered. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well this is pretty much done," he said signaling to the mostly demolished wall. "But I need to do some painting upstairs. How are you with a paint brush?"

"Oh, I'm the DaVinci of house painting."

Derek laughed and followed Jessica out of the house to retrieve the paint and rollers and brushes from the bed of his truck. The two hauled everything up the stairs and to an open room facing the front of the house.

"So…I heard you're the team 'player'" Jessica finally spoke after what she felt was too long a stretch of silence.

Derek chuckled, "the term 'player' makes me sound bad," he said dipping his roller in to the paint and applying it to the wall. "I mean, it's not my fault the ladies flock to me." The sly smile he let slip was not missed by Jessica. "Anyways, from what I heard you're going to give me some competition for that title."

Jessica shook her head and grimaced, "I'm going to kill my sister."

Derek smiled. "Ahh…don't be too hard on her. She didn't make you sound too bad. She just said that you were gorgeous and found it easy to pick up men. And she wasn't lying," he said smiling before he noticed Jessica's frown and slumped shoulders. He put his paint roller down and moved closer, putting a large hand on Jessica's shoulder. "Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I think it's natural to have as much fun as possible before settling down. Nothing wrong with playing the field, as long as you are safe," he said.

"It's not like that Derek," Jessica said staring blankly at the wall in front of her. "I don't even want to do it anymore, it just happens."

"What do you mean?"

Jessica shrugged his hand off and turned her back to him, dropping her roller in the process. "Never mind, you don't need to hear about my baggage. There's a lot of it. It'll just weigh you down."

Derek grabbed the blonde by her shoulders and spun her around, making eye contact immediately. Warm, chocolate eyes met blue and he spoke softly, "I'm strong. I think I can handle it."

Jessica looked into his dark orbs and there it was again: that feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't explain. She felt so safe with this man, like she could share anything with him. She sighed deeply and started the story that she hadn't shared with anyone. The story that her close friends and family knew but she hadn't talked with anyone about except JJ. "Well, it kind of starts two years ago. At the yearly Christmas party, I met an agent from the drug enforcement unit. At this point I was still new to the agency and didn't know many people but he made an effort to introduce himself and be really kind to me, " Derek nodded for Jessica to continue. "Anyways after the Christmas party, we started seeing a lot of each other and eventually started dating. As you can imagine it didn't go over very well. The Bureau really doesn't like two of its agents fraternizing." Derek nodded his agreement. "But Calvin, which was his name, stood up for our relationship. He even said he would give up his badge, even admitting that he loved me for the first time." Derek gave a tight lipped smile. He could tell by her demeanor that this story was about to go downhill.

"Things were going great after all that. The bureau still wasn't happy but they calmed down on us a bit and let us do our thing. Our units just weren't allowed to cross for cases. And on the relationship front, it was perfect. It was the first real relationship I had ever been in," she said letting a sniffle escape. "Well the weekend of our six month anniversary, we decided to move in together. While we were packing some stuff up at his apartment, he got called into work. There was this big bust going down and Calvin's team got called in as backup." Another sniffle and she wiped away some tears that were starting to form. "It should have been cut and dry but apparently the idiot was cracked out and hiding in a closet. The first team cleared the house and started searching. Calvin and his team went in to help clear a few rooms. When Calvin opened the closet, the guy just started opening up on them with an automatic. Calvin caught a bullet in the neck before his partner shot and killed the guy. "Jessica was almost full out crying now but knew she needed to finish the story. This was the first time she had tried to explain to anyone what happened that day and how it's affected her since. Sure, she and JJ had talked about how upset she was, but she had never explained how and why it still affected her actions to this day. "Calvin died before the paramedics even arrived. Ever since I lost him, I spend a lot of time in other people's beds. It started as drinking but I was afraid it would affect my job and I couldn't lose my job after losing Calvin. At first, I thought maybe I could just forget him but that was stupid. I accept it now, of course I still miss him, but I'm ready to move on. But I guess I'm stuck in a pattern now. A night of passion is much easier than real feelings."

Derek wiped a few stray tears off the blonde's cheeks and pulled her into a tight hug. There wasn't really much he could say to the woman. Clearly, she was coming to terms with her feelings and emotions fine on her own and realized that she needed to break the pattern she had put herself in. He pulled back and looked back into blue eyes. "If there's any way I can help you…I will. I really like you Jess. You've fit into this team perfectly and I feel like we've been friends forever."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" she asked sniffling.

Derek sighed loudly. "Honestly?" she nodded. "I'm not sure about what I'm feeling with you Jessica. You're gorgeous and I know that I feel attracted to you but it's so much more than that. You're caring and smart and you're easy to talk to and that, those feelings, scares the shit out of me. I'm not used to feeling that way. Like you said, I'm a player. I take girls home and then never talk to them again. I'm not sure what to do with these real feelings. Also I'm terrified of your sister."

They both laughed. Everything moved in slow motion for the next few minutes as Jessica ran a hand down the side of Derek's face. Neither was sure who initiated it but the next thing they knew they were kissing. It was soft and passionate. Jessica felt like she had never been kissed like that before. Derek, getting carried away, pushed her backwards until her back met the wall. It took them a few minutes to realize that the wall Jessica was backed up to was wet with paint and Derek pulled away quickly. "I'm so sorry," he said.

Jessica laughed and looked at the imprint of her body in the wet paint. "Don't worry about it. We're just going to have to repaint that wall."

"Yeah, you're covered in paint though. We should probably get back so you can change," Derek said still looking apologetic.

"I agree," Jessica said. "And I think we should both cool down a little. We need to figure out what's going on before things go any farther. I like you Derek, I really do but I've still got a lot of stuff to work through." She noticed the frown on his face and amended her statement quickly, "I'm not saying I don't want this to happen, I do, and I would really like for you to help me with it but I don't want to get real feelings and sexual feelings mixed up again. It's all still a little fuzzy for me."

Derek smiled and nodded towards the door, "let's get out of here and get you home so you can change."

Jessica smiled and pecked Derek on the cheek before heading down to his truck and finding a towel to put in the seat. The ride back to Derek's house was silent. They both had a lot of think about.

**A/N Okay, I hope you guys liked it. I'm still not completely sure how I feel about this chapter so I'd like to hear about what you guys thought of it. Constructive criticism is welcome. I can take it, I'm a big girl Anyways, I'd also like to hear where you'd like to see the story go? I'm trying to find a nice balance between fluffy and angsty while still keeping it realistic and that is proving difficult. For those of you still reading, thank you so much and I would love to hear your feedback.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Okay I wanted to get this chapter out pretty quickly because I took so long with the last one. This one is a little shorter than they have been but hopefully funny and cute. Somebody wanted to see some jealous JJ and here's a little bit for you. I'm working on more. Promise**

It was nearing midnight and Jessica, Derek, and Garcia were sitting in JJ and Emily's living room. JJ had asked Jessica to babysit Henry so that they could go out to a popular gay club in the area. Tuesday nights were ladies night and they had some cool drag shows that Emily and Jane thought Maura and JJ might enjoy. When Henry had passed out at seven o'clock Jess had gotten bored quickly and called Morgan to come over and hang out with her. After hanging up with Morgan, she realized that things could be awkward between the two of them after Sunday so she also called Garcia to see if she wanted to join.

She had, of course, said yes, so here they sat laughing and drinking beer while they waited on the others to come home. Jessica jumped when the front door suddenly swung open. JJ stomped through first, ignoring the three shocked faces in her living room, and continued to the kitchen. Emily, Maura, and Jane soon followed. Emily slumped down on the couch while Maura sat demurely on the other end.

Jessica was the first to notice Jane's face. "Oh my God! Jane, what happened?" she asked pointing to the huge developing bruise forming around Jane's left eye.

"We're never going to that club again," JJ muttered finally returning to the living room with a bucket of ice in one hand and a bag of frozen peas in the other. She threw the bag of peas at Maura who swiftly put them on Jane's bruised eye. Jane mumbled a few expletives before receiving a glare from Maura, quickly shutting the brunette up.

JJ dropped down beside Emily on the couch and stuck her right hand in the bucket of ice, releasing a hiss while doing so.

"Is anyone going to tell us what happened or are we going to have to guess?" Garcia asked impatiently.

It was Emily who spoke up, "Well we got over to Tribe and we were all having a good time. We did a few shots, had a couple of beers…"

"Except me. I only had a glass of wine. Designated driver," Maura added still paying close attention to the bag of frozen vegetables she held to Jane's eye.

"Right. Anyways, JJ and Jane went to get another drink and this girl…"

"Slut…" JJ mumbled.

"Whatever, this girl, a blonde, approached me and started flirting. And at this point in the story I would like to add, once again, that I had the situation completely under control," Emily stated as Maura nodded in agreement. Morgan was smiling at this point because he could see where the story was going but he was a little confused. It was normal for the group to go out and either JJ or Emily gets hit on by men who assumed that they were just touchy-feely friends. Usually whichever one was getting hit on would shoo the guy away and it would be over and done with. Occasionally Emily or JJ would step in and stop the flirting with a quick peck on the lips. It had never gotten physical and he was still confused as to how Jane ended up with the black eye.

"So JJ and Jane came back and the girl…"

"Slut," JJ interrupted again receiving a glare from Emily.

"This GIRL made a smart comment to JJ and they started going back and forth," Emily continued looking at Maura and Jane to continue.

Maura started talking but never looked up from Jane's eye, "Jane told me to get a hold of Emily because she was looking angry and that she was going to get JJ away from the girl."

"Yeah, I saw the girl push JJ and knew it wouldn't be good so I stepped in to break it up but apparently I stepped in at the wrong time cause JJ took a swing at the girl and hit me instead," Jane said motioning to her swollen eye.

"I'm really sorry again Jane," JJ said looking guilty.

"No worries. It's not my first black eye. I grew up with two brothers. It'll heal. I will say, you have a mean right hook though." Everyone laughed.

"Damn, little Miss Pennsylvania Petite is just a badass now," Morgan said with a hearty laugh.

JJ blushed brightly, "I don't know what came over me."

"Oh, it's called jealousy Jelly bean," Garcia said.

"Yeah but I'm not normally a jealous person," JJ added. "I mean last week Emily and I fought because I was jealous of you," JJ stated pointing to her shocked sister.

"Me?" Jessica asked stunned.

"Yeah, it's a long story. I just don't know where it's coming from."

"The two of you just started in vitro fertilization correct?" Maura asked finally moving her attention away from Jane's eye to the brunette's relief.

"Yeah, so?" Emily asked.

"The medications affect your hormones," Maura stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah! All those meds probably have your emotions acting all screwy," Jane said nodding in agreement with Maura's analysis.

Maura looked harshly at Jane clearly unhappy with the terms Jane had used to describe the problem, "While that's a rather crude way to put it, Jane's correct. The prescription and vitamin regimen they have you on probably has your hormones a little out of whack right now. It would explain strange cravings, mood swings, etc."

"So basically the meds for IVF are a trial run for the actual pregnancy?" Jessica laughed.

Maura nodded, "the symptoms are very similar."

JJ groaned and pulled her hand out of the bucket of half melted ice. Maura looked it over to make sure there was nothing broken before checking Jane's eye as well. Once the doctor was satisfied that both parties were okay Jessica, Morgan, and Garcia left and the four headed to bed for the evening. Each went to bed that night hoping that the rest of the time Jane and Maura were here wouldn't be quite as eventful.

**A/N Well it was a little longer than what I thought it would be. Hope you liked it, let me know if you did. And was it funny? My funny sometimes other people don't think is very funny lol**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- Here it is ya'll! Lemme know what you think. Just some filler and fun. Hope you like. Let me know

1 ½ Days Later (Thursday Afternoon)

It was a warm day and the girls had decided to stay close to home as they were going to be having a long night. Will had agreed to keep Henry so all of the BAU plus Maura and Jane could go play laser tag. Apparently Emily had known the owner and had been able to get keys to the building so they could all go play after it closed for as long as they wanted. While JJ wasn't much on the Prentiss family (other than Emily) or the Prentiss fortune, she sometimes did enjoy the benefits of the Prentiss connections.

Money was something the two fought over fairly regularly. Emily had a lot of it and while she didn't just blow it on useless stuff, she felt she couldn't take it with her when she died. There were already college funds and inheritance funds set up for any children she had, including Henry after a long conversation and/or argument with her mother, and she wanted her family to be comfortable. JJ, however, did not have the same outlook. While she wanted her family to be well supported, she grew up middle class and didn't feel like they needed the money to be happy. After many arguments the two had come to an agreement. Emily could spend as much money as she wanted on things such as house renovations or things that they needed (like JJ's SUV Emily bought her when her car finally took a shit) but she was not allowed to spoil Henry or any other children they have. Another part of the agreement, that JJ finally had to give in to on Emily's insistence, was that JJ had to go shopping for things for herself at least once a month.

Through the years Emily watched as JJ gave anything and everything she had to anyone who needed it. Will and Henry always came first. While Emily did put Henry first most of the time, she felt like JJ deserved to be able to do things for herself. That being said, Emily had given JJ a card for her account and a minimum spending budget for her to go buy something or several things for herself at least once a month. It took JJ a long time to get used to it but eventually she did and found herself enjoying her monthly splurges.

The group was meeting at 10pm at the laser tag facility. Since they were looking at a long night, they were now relaxing by the pool and enjoying the warm sunshine. Emily and Jane were splashing around in the pool with Henry. He was wearing his Mickey Mouse life jacket and was squealing with delight as Emily and Jane took turns tossing him across the pool and into the water.

JJ and Maura were stretched out on lawn chairs enjoying the sun and the fresh layer of tan it was giving them. They had been lying in silence for a while, watching the three playing in the pool. Maura was happy that her conference was over, as she really hadn't gotten to spend much time with JJ since they had arrived. She had learned when they met the last time, that JJ was an excellent listening ear and surprisingly understood her. Maura had always struggled to make friends, with the exception of Jane of course, but JJ had taken to her extremely well. Maura guessed it was because of the similar problems they experienced in their relationships in the beginning and that was something they were easily able to bond over. "How is everything going?" she finally asked JJ who was laughing as Jane tossed a beach ball to Henry, who smacked it right into Emily's face.

JJ looked a little startled that someone was speaking to her. She had been so entranced watching Emily and Henry laughing together at something Jane had done. "It's going good. I still struggle sometimes," she responded.

Maura nodded in understanding, "Jane told me you still haven't told your parents."

JJ shook her head and frowned, "I haven't. I don't really know how."

"Is that all that's holding you back?"

JJ shook her head again, "No. My parents have said a lot of hurtful things to my sister because of her life choices and none of the things she has done will even compare to this in their eyes. They're very judgmental people. I've come to terms with that. I understand that they are going to say things to me about this relationship. Things that will hurt my feelings, things that people shouldn't say and it will make me fighting mad. I accept that. What I can't accept, is them saying those things to Emily. I hate seeing her angry or upset and to know that my parents would be the cause of that is unbearable."

Maura nodded.

"I thought about just going up and telling them alone but I really don't know if I can do that and Emily would be extremely angry."

Maura pondered for a moment before she spoke, "I think you should speak with Emily about your feelings. I understand your fears about this; however, I don't think your parents' comments will affect Emily as much as you may think. Emily and Jane have been living this lifestyle much longer than either of us has. Jane had told me stories about things people have said to her and I would assume that Emily has had similar experiences. They were openly gay in a time when it was even less accepted than it is now. Jane once told me that one develops thicker skin through the years and while I believe that's anatomically impossible, I understand the sentiment."

JJ smiled at Maura's literal thinking. That's why she liked hanging out with this woman. She could always expect to get straight, unbiased answers, always. And she had a point. She hadn't even taken into consideration that Emily had faced people much worse than her parents. She had never asked and Emily wasn't one to share that type of information willingly. JJ realized that she would probably need a sledgehammer to take down those particular walls but it was something they needed to talk about. "You're right. Thanks Maura."

"Of course," Maura said with a smile.

JJ looked at her phone and realized Will would be there to get Henry for the evening in just under an hour. She stood up and walked towards the pool, "Henry, it's time to get out."

Henry pouted and began to protest before JJ quickly cut him off. "Uh-uh, don't do that young man. I invented that pout, it won't work on me. Your daddy will be here in 45 minutes to get you and you have to get cleaned up and get dressed," JJ said with a hand on her hip. She had on a small blue bikini and Emily caught herself staring as JJ waited for Henry to climb out of the pool.

A husky voice broke her concentration on the toned, tanned body in front of her, "You've got a bit of drool there," Jane laughed as the pretended to wipe Emily's chin.

"Shut up," Emily replied playfully shoving Jane under the water before swimming to the edge and pulling herself out of the pool before Jane readjusted to her surroundings.

"Jerk," the detective called at the retreating back that was following JJ and Henry into the house. Maura laughed at the antics and made her way over to the pool sitting on the edge, dangling her feet in the water. "What are you laughing at?" Jane asked playfully floating closer to Maura's legs and pulling her into the water by her hand.

"You," Maura responded wrapping her legs around Jane's waist and her arms around Jane's neck letting Jane move her around the pool.

"Ahh…" Jane said, "I don't think it's appropriate social etiquette to laugh at people Dr. Isles."

"It is if they're being funny," Maura retorted as she felt her back meet the concrete of the pool.

"I see…" Jane mumbled, placing a soft kiss on Maura's neck. Maura shivered and moaned softly, pulling Jane closer and craning her neck to give the brunette better access to the sensitive neck. Jane continued to place open mouthed kisses up and down the doctor's neck and nipping at her earlobes. The two were really getting into it when they heard the sliding glass doors sling open and Emily's voice broke up their moment.

"Get a room! No sex in my pool unless it's me!"

Maura laughed and Jane shot Emily a bird. Emily slid the door shut laughing at her friend. Jane looked into Maura's hazel eyes and gave her a sly grin, "What do you say we go get a room?"

Maura smiled, "Of course detective."

A/N- Alrighty, a lot going on here. You had some JJ and Maura talk which I had been looking forward to writing. You got some Rizzles love which I adore and you got some Emily drooling. Next chapter, you will get to see what happens at laser tag then sadly Maura and Jane have to leave and we go back to Jemily times. And don't count out the Morgan and Jessica storyline. I just want it to sit and brew for a while. Maybe later on down the road I'll write a two-shot or something that lets you know what's been going on with them throughout this time. Let me know if that's something you would be interested in. But my main focus of this story is Emily and JJ and that's where a lot of the rest of the story will be headed. Ohhhhh and I love reviews soooo yeah!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Hi Everyone! I apologize for how long it took to get this one out. It's been written I just hadn't typed it up. I'm having to write this one between school and stuff but towards the end of this month my life will slow down a little and hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly. Don't give up on me please and don't forget to review**

(Thursday Night)

It was nearing 9pm and Emily and JJ were in their room getting dressed. After they had gotten Henry off with Will, they had showered (which took longer than intended because they had showered together) and then took a nap to be well rested for the evening. Emily had on black cargo pants and a black t-shirt that clung tightly to her lithe body. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and was sitting on the bed tying her boots when JJ emerged from the bathroom. She had on a pair of black sweat pants that would allow her to move in silence. She also wore a black Under Armour shirt that showed off her tight abs. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail but was kept hidden under a black beanie.

"You look hot babe," Emily said looking over the blonde's outfit.

"Thanks. You look right at home in that outfit," JJ said as Emily buckled her belt.

"Eh…sometimes I miss it."

"Interpol?"

"Not really Interpol but the action of it. Going on busts and undercover and stuff. I know it nearly was the end of me a few times but the rush it gives you is addictive," Emily said.

"Adrenaline junky," JJ laughed pecking Emily on the lips. The taller woman smiled and patted JJ on the backside as she left the room and headed downstairs where Jane and Maura were waiting. Jane and Maura were huddled together on the couch. Jane was trying to explain the point of laser tag to Maura with great difficulty. Emily laughed as Jane dropped her head and huffed loudly clearly unsuccessful in explaining the point of the game. "Maura you're just going to sit in the corner and if anyone runs by you from the opposite team, you're going to shoot 'em," Jane said kissing Maura, effectively ending the conversation.

"You two ready?" Emily asked.

"Yep," Jane said hopping off the couch, pulling the blonde up with her. Jane was dressed very similarly to Emily. She had on dark cargo pants and a dark shirt with long sleeves. Maura had borrowed an outfit from JJ as she had not packed anything suitable. She had on urban camouflage colored pants and a black t-shirt.

"Alright, let's go," Emily said. The group piled into JJ's SUV and a half hour later they were pulling up in front of their destination. It was a huge building. Only two stories but forever long. It was gray with a big sign on the front. Jane guessed that during regular hours of operation it was multicolored and most likely lit up. "This place is fucking huge," Jane said receiving an elbow to the ribs from Maura. "Mmph..sorry," she grunted.

Emily began digging through her cargo pants' many pockets trying to find the keys to the building. Finally finding them, she turned to address Jane. "Yeah, Joey bought this place about 6 years ago. It was just a dingy, old warehouse then but he stripped it down and turned it into a bad ass laser tag facility. The bottom floor is an arcade and laser tag for kids but the entire top floor is an intense setup specifically designed for teenagers and adults. He's got all kinds of props from his connections. You'll see, it's like playing in a real environment." With that, she put the keys in the lock and swung the big heavy door open. "Come on, we'll get things set up while we're waiting for everyone else."

It didn't take long, as the rest of the team showed up just a few minutes later. "Ok, we're going to divide up teams," Emily said tossing a handful of red bandanas and a handful of green bandanas that she had bought on the floor. She tossed one red to Hotch and one green to Rossi. "To be fair, Hotch and Rossi will be out captains. We'll pick teams dodge ball style and we'll flip a coin to see who gets to pick first."

"Sounds fair," Hotch said.

Jane spoke up next, "Bandanas have to be on at all times and have to be tied on a part of your body that's visible. Head, arm, neck, and thigh are all acceptable." Everyone nodded their understanding.

Emily clapped loudly and pulled a half dollar from her pocket, "Okay, let's do this. Oh and Jane and JJ are not allowed to be on the same team. It will be a bloodbath."

Rossi won the coin toss and chose JJ first. Everyone knew she was the best shot on the team and it wasn't a surprise to anyone that she was the first one picked.

Hotch chose next and he chose Morgan.

Rossi chose Emily.

Hotch took Jane.

Rossi decided on Jessica next. He hadn't got to see her shoot very much but hey that shot had to be in the family right?

At this point, Hotch was in a tough situation. The options were down to Maura, Reid, and Garcia. He figured having Garcia with Morgan would prove to be to his benefit so he chose her next.

Rossi also not knowing anything about Maura's abilities chose Reid.

Hotch signaled for Maura to join his team and the team building was complete.

JJ stepped up after finishing tying her bandana around her thigh. "Okay, everyone to your home base. You have fifteen minutes to plan strategies before we start," she said turning back to her team and walking into the mass of props.

The first half of the game went by fast. Morgan had ran up on Jessica ducking into a faux building and tagged her about 10 minutes into the game. Just five minutes after that Emily hit Morgan as he was aiming in to tag Reid. Over the next half hour, Hotch tagged Emily, only to be taken out a few minutes later by Reid. Jane proceeded to knock out Rossi and Reid leaving only JJ remaining for the green team. While Jane was picking off green players, JJ was doing her own team destroying by hitting Maura, Garcia, and finally Hotch without ever moving from the position she was in.

Everyone knew they were in trouble now. They could be here forever waiting on the game to end with the two best shots left. Emily felt they would have the advantage though. Jane was an excellent shot and a great strategist but she was impatient. She would get frustrated eventually and run right into JJ. JJ, however, was patient. Emily knew JJ was sat up in a high point somewhere just waiting and she could stay there all night.

What Emily didn't know is Jane had narrowed down where JJ had to be and was slowly moving in on her position. From her spot above the ground, JJ heard footsteps and repositioned herself to face the direction she thought the sound had come from. Silence. JJ strained her ears but could no longer hear anything. Jane made a dash to get a better shot on JJ and to her disappointment, JJ spotted her and took the shot, lighting up her bright red vest. "Dammit," Jane shouted. JJ laughed and jumped from her position, throwing an arm around Jane's shoulders. As they got back to everyone else, the red team looked a little disappointed. The final X had showed up on their teams board as soon as JJ's shot had registered.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"Well it appears Jane here had the same problem as Em. She got too impatient. Had she waited about another minute, I would have given up on that direction and turned away from her."

Emily grunted, "I'm not impatient."

"Oh yes, you are," Jane said.

Emily frowned at her friend, "Whatever, reset so we can play again."

Everyone agreed and they trotted off. The rest of the night was spent playing. Each game they would mix teams up and the results would change. Around 4 am, 4 exhausted women walked through Emily and JJ's front door. Jane and Emily were both limping where they had run into each other at one point during the last game. "I'm getting too old for this," Emily grunted, dropping down on the couch.

Jane laughed at her friend, "You really are."

"Shut up," Emily said shooting a playful glare at the Italian.

"Well we're going to bed," Jane said heading towards the stairs with Maura in tow. Once they had disappeared up the stairs, JJ moved towards Emily and sat in her lap, straddling her hips. "Are you okay baby?"

Emily nodded as she wrapped her arms around JJ's thing waist "I could be better," she said smiling slyly.

"I thought you were tired," JJ said placing kisses down Emily's neck.

"Exhausted, but I figured, you know, you could be on top," the brunette smiled wiggling her eyebrows playfully at her fiancé.

JJ laughed and pulled Emily up from the couch and towards the stairs. She was ready to get into bed with her fiancé.

**A/N- Alrighty, there it is, a little fun with the whole team. I hope you like it. Maura and Jane leave in the next chapter****but we get some more Emily and JJ stuff so yay! Pleeeeeaaasssseee let me know what you think about this one or the fic in general. I love your feedback. You guys are who motivate me to keep going. Also please drop a review and give me some ideas about what you would like to see them do. Is there somewhere you want them to go or something you want them to talk about? Let me know. I'd be happy to oblige. I'm not against angst, I'm going to drive to give you a little in the next few chapters but I don't want them to really get hurt****lol.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Okay here's another one for you guys. I'm sorry for any typos, I do not have a beta and also I'm hyped up and jittery because the numbing medication they give me at the dentist's office makes my body react super weird so I can't stop shaking and my heart is racing. I feel like I just drink about seven energy drinks so like I said, mistakes are mine...hope ya'll like it!**

The rest of the week went by quickly. The girls had spent a lot of time together and just enjoyed the fact that they were actually getting some time off and some time to hang out. On Saturday, Emily and Jane had gone down to Quantico so Jane could look around, while JJ and Maura had went shopping. For the millionth time, Emily tried to convince the Italian detective to join the academy. Emily knew the woman would be a great agent but getting her out of Boston for a vacation was hard enough; forget about getting her to move for good.

It was now Sunday and Jane and Maura were loaded up and ready to head back to Boston. Emily stood, holding Henry's hand as JJ said her goodbyes. She pulled Jane into a huge and the Maura.

"Call me about wedding planning," Maura said pulling out of the hug.

JJ nodded, "I definitely will." She walked over and picked up Henry, resting the little blonde on her right hip. Emily smiled and stepped towards her friends after giving Henry up and wrapped Maura in a tight hug. "Take care of her," she whispered into the blonde's ear. She smiled when she felt the smaller woman nod into her shoulder. She pulled away and moved towards the other brunette. They shared a long huge that said more than words could before Emily pulled away reluctantly. "Don't be a stranger for so long next time," she said fighting back a sniffle. She loved having her best friend around and missed her like crazy when they didn't get to see each other for such long period of time.

"We won't," Jane said. "If we don't see you before, we'll be here for the wedding."

"You bet you as…" Emily saw JJ's scowl out of the corner of her eye and corrected her sentence immediately, "…butt you'll be here. I wouldn't have anyone else standing beside me."

Jane smiled and gave Henry a kiss and a tickle before the couple climbed into their car and pulled out of the driveway with a final wave. JJ put Henry down and smiled as he waved until the car was out of sight. She turned to Emily and put her arm around the taller woman's waist. "It'll be okay baby. We'll go visit them next month if you want," she said.

Emily looked down into blue eyes and nodded. She cracked a smile when Henry came running up and threw his little arms around her legs. "Let's go play Em'ly," he said looking up at her through his own cerulean orbs.

"You better ask you mom."

"Mommy, can Em'ly and me play in the pool for just a little while. Please…?" he added with a pout.

JJ couldn't help but smile at her son's cuteness. "If you'll go put your swimsuit on, you can play for about an hour because that's when dinner will be ready."

"K, mommy." Henry trotted through the front door and into the laundry room with the two woman right on his trail. When JJ handed him his swimsuit, he ran off to get changed.

"You better go get dressed baby. He's doesn't do patient very well," JJ laughed.

"Just like his mother."

"Whatever," JJ said smiling. "Well entertain him good and after dinner, I'll find some way to reward you."

"Mmm…" Emily hummed in agreement. "That sounds amazing." She placed a soft kiss on JJ's lips but was cut short when she heard a small voice yell from the next room. "Come on Em'ly. I'm waiting!" Both women laughed and JJ gave Emily another light peck.

"He's waiting!" she said smiling.

**A/N- Okay, I had to send Jane and Maura home so I decided to use this chapter to do that. I know it's short but I think ya'll are going to be really happy with what I'm working on for the next chapter. It's exciting stuff. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Okay so I realize that this story has gotten pushed to the back of my mind a little lately. And I have an excuse. Whether it is a good one or not is up to you. And I'm going to get a little off kilter here for a minute but hang with me cause I need to vent. You see sometimes life gets the better of you. Sometimes so many things get piled on your plate at once that you feel like if you add one more thing you will just break and your world will crumble. That's what happened to me. I had finals coming up and then my mom, grandmother, and aunt all made hospitals visits in a month time frame, my fiancée and I split up (and it was not peaceful), and then I took another job which had me working three different jobs at once. After my fiancée and I split up I decided to take some time to evaluate my life and I have decided I don't like who I have become. I am not saying that this story will be updated frequently right at this moment because I am going through a bit of an identity crisis and who knows where this is going to take me. But I appreciate those who stick with me and those of you who are enjoying this story, I sincerely apologize from the bottom of my heart for taking so long. **

The next few months went by fairly smoothly. It was now late summer and the team was at JJ and Emily's house having a "family gathering." JJ had reasoned they had been so busy lately that they hadn't gotten to spend enough relaxing time together. She loved these people and never got sick of spending time with them. But there was another reason she had insisted on everyone being here tonight. JJ stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room and looked on as her family laughed and joked amongst each other. She let her mind wander to the reason the group was together this evening.

**Flashback**

_Emily was sitting at her desk going over a case file when a scream broke through the house, "EMILY! EMILY!" The tall, brunette jumped from her chair slinging it back into the wall and shot through the house in search of her fiancée. She finally found her in their bedroom with a massive grin spread across her face. "Oh my God, Jen what's wrong? Why are you smiling? You scared the shit out of me! Was this a joke?"_

"_Emily take a breath," JJ said cutting off the brunette's rant. _

_Emily took a long, shaky breath and ran a hand through her hair, "Okay, what's wrong baby?"_

"_This…" JJ said holding up the little white stick._

_It took Emily a minute to realize what it was and then another to take a closer look. Right there in the middle of the white stick was a big plus sign. Emily looked up into JJ's bright blue eyes, "plus sign means…"_

"_POSITIVE!" JJ shouted. "Emily we're pregnant!"_

**End flashback**

JJ walked back into the living room handing Morgan and Jessica their beers and took her seat next to Emily curling up into the brunette's side. She loved how Emily subconsciously put her arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tighter all the while continuing her conversation about The Odyssey with Reid. JJ took a moment to look around the room at her team and enjoy them in such a relaxed atmosphere. Hotch and Rossi were both sitting in chairs talking about an unknown subject in hushed tones. The two older men tended to gravitate towards one another during group outings and no one ever really knew what the two talked about. Garcia and Jessica were sat on the loveseat laughing at a joke Morgan was telling from the ottoman in front of them. JJ felt soft lips touch the top of her head and looked up to find Emily looking at her with a soft smile on her face. The blonde nodded answering Emily's silent question and rose from the couch gaining the attention of everyone around her.

She took Emily's hand and pulled her up, lacing their fingers for silent support. "So we invited all of you over tonight because we decided that we hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time together as a group outside of work." Emily nodded her agreement and JJ continued. "We also wanted to get you all together because we have a big announcement to make. We consider you all family and so we wanted you guys to be the first to hear this."

"You decided on a wedding date?" Garcia interrupted excitedly. JJ and Emily laughed, causing the rest of the group to laugh at Garcia's outburst. Everyone knew the blonde analyst had been waiting as patiently as possible (for Garcia standards) since the two announced their engagement to begin wedding planning.

"No Garcia," Emily laughed. "Go on baby."

JJ took a deep breath and grasped Emily's hand a bit tighter, "We're pregnant."

Silence fell over the room for just a moment before an ear curdling squeal broke the silence. All that could be seen was a flash of blonde as Garcia jumped from her seat and wrapped the two women up in a huge group hug. Everyone laughed at the quirky blonde's outburst and got up to also congratulate their fellow teammates, a little less dramatically.

After everyone calmed down and JJ and Emily explained how long they had been trying to get pregnant, etc. people started to leave. After helping JJ with the dishes and cleanup Morgan and Jessica were the first to leave. JJ eyed both suspiciously as they explained they had rode together to save gas and Jessica's house was on Morgan's way. She made a mental note to have a talk with her sister and maybe have Emily scare the piss out of Morgan later. Reid was the next to leave shortly followed by Garcia who was apparently planning to go home and start her online shopping for the baby.

Hotch, JJ, and Rossi stood in the kitchen talking over coffee, hot tea for JJ, when Rossi noticed that Emily had been gone for a while. "Where did Emily go?"

"I think she went outside to call and tell Jane and Maura the news," JJ answered.

"Oh, well I'm going to go tell her, her coffee is getting cold."

JJ nodded and went back to her conversation with Hotch.

He wandered around the house for several minutes before finding Emily sitting on the swing on the front porch. He climbed the stairs and sat down beside the brunette who was staring off into the distance looking a bit lost. They sat in silence for a good five minutes before Emily finally spoke. "You found me."

"This isn't a very good hiding place kiddo," Rossi said chuckling.

Emily smiled. "I guess I wasn't really hiding. Just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Emily sighed, "I'm not sure their worth that much. I'm just thinking about all this with the new baby."

"It's a little late to change your mind," Dave laughed.

"Oh no. I'm so happy. I'm happy JJ's happy. I can't wait to have a baby with her, it's just…I don't know what kind of mother I'll be."

"You'll be a great mother."

"I'm not so sure about that. I mean look who I was raised by. I love my mom and in the past few years she's been making leaps to try to mend our relationship but that doesn't make up for the fact that I basically grew up on my own. I don't know how to be a mom." Emily said finally looking away from the sky and into Rossi's eyes.

"Let me tell you something Emily. You may not have had much of a mother figure growing up but you somehow turned out to be one of the most maternal people I know. I've seen you on cases with kids. They latch onto you. You know exactly what to say to them and how to talk to them. You've also got a great someone to look to in there if you're ever questioning the kind of job you're doing." Dave said pointing towards the house. "That woman in there is one of the smartest women I have ever met in my life. She's also an excellent judge of character. And if she thought for a minute you wouldn't make a great mother, she wouldn't leave you alone with Henry, let alone have another baby with you. She trusts you. We all know how great of a mother you are going to be. Honestly, you're the only one who doesn't see it."

Emily smiled and let a few tears reach the corner of her eyes. She had a strange relationship with Dave. He was her calming force after JJ. He always knew just what to say. He knew when she needed a calming touch and when she needed a kick in the ass. He was more like a father figure to her than anyone else in her life, including her real father. She stood up and pulled Dave with her wrapping him in a tight hug. "Thank you Rossi."

"No thanks needed for the truth kiddo. Now come on, your coffee's getting cold." The two laughed and walked back in the house to join Hotch and JJ.

**A/N I'm not extremely happy with this chapter but I wanted to get something out for you. Let me know what you would be interested in seeing and I'll do my best to include it and get some chapters out for you guys before school starts back in a month. Again, let me know in the comments what you would like to see more or less of and maybe some storyline ideas. You guys are great, xoxo Kat**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Okay so those of you who enjoy this kind of thing, to make up for not being around lately I am giving you a Jemily love chapter. This chapter is smutty, smut, smut so if it's not your thing you can skip it and you won't miss any of the story. Let me know what you think. **

**Warning: This chapter is rated M! You have been warned.**

Emily was sitting at her desk working on a consult when she heard a door slam and watched grown men, FBI agents nonetheless, scatter about the BAU. The next thing she heard was something she had come to fear in the past three months, "EMILY PRENTISS!" Now normally in the workplace hearing your name screamed like that would come from your boss or maybe a supervisor but no, this was much worse than getting fired, this was her fiancée. Emily got up from her desk and looked around to see what room JJ was calling her too. She saw her beautiful blonde, looking much more akin to a beautiful blonde dragon at the moment, standing outside the BAU meeting room with a file in one hand and the other rested on her hip. Emily started to make her way across the bullpen trying to make eye contact with Morgan for reassurance but the big man refused to look up from his file. "Wimp," she muttered as the passed his desk and kicked his chair.

The brunette profiler made her way to the meeting room and where she found her fiancée sitting at the table looking very cross. "Close the door and lock it," she said.

Emily closed the door and gulped audibly. She found it a little amusing that she was even bothering locking the door. With JJ's raging hormones as of late no one, not even Hotch or Strauss would dare enter this room while she was in there but she did as she was told deciding it better than dealing with even more of her fiancee's hormonal outbursts. She loved JJ, she really did but she was rather scared of her in this state. Her hormones had really gotten bad the past couple weeks. She could go from crying to angry in a matter of seconds and no one knew what kind of mood she was going to be in. The doctors told them just to ride it out that this would happen for a few weeks, mellow out for a while, and then get bad again towards the end of the pregnancy. Oh how Emily was looking forward to that.

Emily turned around and made eye contact with JJ and was having trouble reading what emotion her fiancé was feeling at the moment. She had sounded angry earlier but now she was wearing an unreadable mask. The blonde got up from her chair and closed the blinds to the meeting room to stop the prying eyes of every other agent in the department who dared look that way. Once the room was completely closed off to everyone but Emily and JJ, the blonde stalked towards Emily in almost a predatory way. She finally got up face to face with the brunette and pointed a finger in her face. "You…" she said.

Emily gulped again and started flipping through her mental calendar. Trying to figure out what she had forgotten to do. She had dropped Henry off at school this morning, she had dropped off JJ's dry cleaning. All the sudden Emily felt two hands on her chest and she was being shoved back onto the table in the center of the room. With her sitting down she was at eye level with JJ who had now moved between her legs.

"You…," She repeated, "Look so good sitting out there working on that report that all I've been able to do is sit in here and watch you and think about ravishing you on your desk for an hour now." Emily all the sudden liked where this is going but she didn't show it. She kept her poker face up. JJ noticed the fear leave Emily's eyes and smirked before continuing. "Do you know how frustrating that is Emily? To sit here and think about how all I want to do is lay you on your desk and have my way with you while all those men watch and be jealous of my hot, sexy fiancé. Huh?"

Emily nodded her head and moved in to place a soft kiss on JJ neck. "I do baby. I know how that feels every day."

JJ moaned her approval and ducked her head crashing her lips hard against Emily's. Emily grunted and moaned as JJ hands began to wander their way down her back and untucked her shirt. Emily pulled away panting, "What are you doing babe?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" JJ mumbled as she laid soft kisses down Emily's neck and collarbone.

"We can't…" Emily said through a moan, her resolve quickly fading.

"Sure we can. No one is going to come in here and Garcia's got the security cameras on loop of me sitting in here doing my work peacefully."

"Baby…" Emily said trying one last time to let her brain make this decision.

JJ knew that Emily was about to give in so she used her one trick that she knew would push Emily over the edge and let her win this battle. She moved in close to the brunette ear and whispered, "Baby I've been sitting in here watching you work getting so wet. Now all I want is for you to fuck me on this table. Please baby, make me cum."

Emily's resolve broke, that's all it took. JJ was such a good girl and rarely cussed so hearing her say stuff like that sent a wave of arousal straight to Emily's core. In a flash, she was standing and had shoved JJ back on the table climbing on top of her. She kissed her way down JJ's neck and collarbone and began undoing the buttons on her shirt. Normally she would take her time and make love to her fiancé but they both knew that this was not the time or place for that. This was one of those occasions where it was just a fuck. Emily quickly pulled JJ's shirt apart and her bra down catching a dark nipple in her mouth. JJ moaned quietly and grabbed the back of Emily's head holding her in place. Emily worked each nipple and breast and then began moving her way down JJ's body. She kissed down her taut stomach and across her waistline of her pants before unsnapping the button and pulling the pants and panties down in one quick motion.

She pulled a chair over and sat down in it pulling JJ to a half sitting position in front of her. She grabbed the blonde by her ass and pulled her until she was just barely sitting on the edge of the table. She slowly kissed her way up each thigh and left a hickey on the left one causing JJ to moan rather loudly. Emily smirked and in one quick motion dove straight into JJ's dripping center. JJ moaned and bucked causing Emily to throw an arm across her hips to keep her in place. The brunette began to slowly but firmly circle the blonde's clit with her tongue knowing it would never be enough to get the other woman off. She was waiting for just the perfect time and when JJ huffed and ran a hand through Emily's hair trying to encourage the woman for more, she knew it was right. She quickly moved to JJ's entrance and thrust her tongue in hard and fast. The other woman jerked and squealed.

Emily took the hand that had been holding JJ in place and moved it to her mouth trying to silence the blonde as best she could. She could tell JJ was getting close as she could feel her muscles beginning to tighten around her nimble tongue. She removed her tongue receiving a muffled grunt from JJ. She smiled at the woman before taking her other hand and pushing two fingers into her getting a loud moan. She moved her mouth back to the blonde's clit and began feverishly working the sensitive nub in tandem with her fingers which were moving in and out at a rapid pace curling upwards to hit that special spot every time. Emily heard her name tumbling off the blonde's lips as she came her inner muscles tightening around Emily's fingers. Emily moaned a little herself and softly bit into the blonde's thigh to keep quiet as she watched her beautiful woman come undone in front of her. Emily slowly brought JJ down and moved up to kiss the blonde roughly on the lips. JJ moaned as she tasted herself on Emily's lips and tongue. She whimpered when Emily finally removed her fingers feeling the loss immediately.

"I've got to get back to work baby," Emily said into JJ's hair.

"Mmm…don't you want me to return the favor?"

"I would love it but we've been in here a pretty good while. You can return the favor tonight at home." Emily said kissing JJ on the lips and helping her pull her pants back on. After she finished helping the blonde make herself more presentable she put on her best poker face, opened the blinds and made her way back into the bull pen.

As she passed Morgan's desk the man finally got brave enough to look up at her. "What'd you do this time?"

"Ohh…just an on going fight we've been having at home. About a diet, she's just been in there thinking about it and got upset."

"A diet?"

"Yeah, she's just concerned I haven't been eating enough," Emily said smiling and then going back to her work.

**A/N Okay, that's my first REALLY smutty chapter so let me know what you think.**


End file.
